Hero Girl
by CaocHatsune
Summary: Los heroes no son reconocidos en su momento, Rin es "Shadow", y Sesshomaru siendo un policia tiene que capturarla sin saber quien es realmente, pero en toda la ciudad de Tokio hay secretos que la mayoria ignora Aviso: Esta historia tiene Lemon, violencia, apto desde adolescentes y adultos
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

¿Qué hago?, no se.

¿Qué ocurre?, no se.

¿Cómo los ayudo?, no se.

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a desmoronarse poco a poco, ya casi no lograba escuchar, no se si esto es solo una ilusión mas o es algo real, con mi rostro antes terso y fino, se encuentra ahora perturbado por el dolor de mi corazón, y por los rasguños y heridas que tengo, comienzo a ver borroso; ¿Por qué hice esto?, ¿Qué quería demostrar?, no lo se y no lo se, solo quería ayudar, ¿o no?, por eso quise convertirme en heroína, pero… asi no es como debería terminar, debería ser un final feliz, con el, con la persona que mas amo y por la que di mi vida "valio la pena" me repetia una y otra vez, y por primera vez desde que lo conozco lo vi derramar lagrimas y su rostro anteriormente neutro ahora estaba completamente fruncido por la impotencia.

-_¡RIN!, ¡RIN!-_repetia mi nombre una y otra vez, pero ya casi no lo logro escuchar-_¡escuchame!, no puedes rendirte, nunca te has rendido-_no me estoy rindiendo, solo no quiero sentir mas dolor del que se siente cuando se esta viva.

-_te amo-_solo eso puedo pronunciar, y en mi cabeza lo repito una y otra vez, el solo me abraza; parece que ahora me esta cargando ¿A dónde quiere llevarme?, el antiguo suelo rocoso y frio en el que me encontraba lo sustituye un comodo asiento de piel, de seguro estoy en su auto, ¿no logra entender que mi momento de vida ya paso?, hice todo lo que quise, todo lo que necesite lo tuve, ya no necesito mas.

Fue hace tres años, hace tres años chicas de mi ciudad comenzaron a desaparecer, ya estaba harta de que cada tres años ocurriera lo mismo, chicas adolescentes de mi edad y un poco mas grandes desaparecieran de la nada, todos dicen que son secuestradores, probablemente para traficar sus órganos o como trata de blancas, Tokio ya no es seguro en estos tiempos, solo es cada tres años y tengo suerte de no estar en el lugar de ellas. Es odioso el sentirme impotente, hace unas semanas que una chica de mi escuela desaparecio, y mi madre esta muy asustada; pareciera que me tiene en cuarentena ¿no es gracioso?, solo salgo para la escuela y de vez en cuando mi madre me acompaña para trabajos escolares con mis amigas.

Unos días después se registro esta chica, estaba en America, en E.U. para ser exactos, estaba abierta del torso y le faltaban sus órganos vitales; simplemente no es justo; me decidi a evitar todo esto, comenze a hacer mas ejercicio desarrollando musculo, no mas del necesario; descubri que tengo ciertas habilidaddes especiales (telequinesis), mi ki esta mas desarrollado que le de una persona normal; además soy buena lanzando dagas y con tiro de arco (mi mejor amiga y yo practicamos por diversión el tiro de arco en la escuela), esos malditos no se saldrán con la suya, acabare con ellos; por desgracia mi entrenamiento individual duro un año, pase ese año practicando mis habilidades con criminales novatos, nada especial; sin embargo, debía ocultarme, no queria que mis padres o mi hermano se enteraran, asi que me vesti de un chico.

Me puse unas botas estilo militar, un pantalón no tan ajustado masculino de mezclilla, una chaqueta de cuero igualmente masculina y no tan ajustada, con guantes de latex y en el exterior guantes de cuero negros, un pasamontañas y una mascarilla (N/A: Estilo las que usan Sango y Kohaku) para evitar gases peligrosos, en el interior de la chaqueta un chaleco antibalas (idea de un amigo), y asi, saliendo cada noche para "buscar problemas", no pararía hasta encontrar a ese maldito secuestrador de chicas, en tres años estaría mas que lista.


	2. Capitulo 1: Shadow

**CAPITULO 1: SHADOW**

Una silueta masculina se podía apreciar corriendo por encima de los edificios y casas de la gran ciudad de Tokio, esta silueta no paraba de correr, siendo las 5:00 de la mañana solo los faroles de la calle mantenían iluminado el lugar y algunos edificios, mientras que todos los habitantes de dicha ciudad descansaban aquella mañana de miércoles.

-es tarde, es tarde-susurraba aquella voz pero parecía distorsionada por una maquina, pues la voz masculina no sonaba natural-¡maldición!, ¿Por qué tenían que dejarme tanta tarea para hoy?-saltaba ágilmente posándose al fin en una ultima casa, la ventana de una habitación se encontraba abierta, fue por allí donde esta silueta se columpio hasta entrar ilesa por la ventana, encendió la luz y se veía una habitación de color naranja con mariposas verdes en la pared de formas irregulares, se quitó el pasamontañas y la mascarilla para dejar paso a una gran cabellera castaña que bajaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, era una joven de unos 16 años, cabello lacio con un fleco que cubria su frente de manera irregular, con ojos chocolate y una tez blanca y lisa-es el primer tipo que me da problemas-dijo fastidiada dicha joven, suspiró-bueno, hare solo lo más importante y lo que me falte se lo pediré a Kagome cuando llegue a la escuela-dijo sentándose frente a su escritorio un poco desordenado sacando varios cuadernos de su mochila-tengo dos horas, puedo hacerlo-se dijo a si misma comenzando a escribir en un cuaderno, seguido de otro y otro…

-Kagome, te lo suplico; pásame la tarea de química-decia la joven juntando sus manos e inclinándose frente a una chica de misma edad, cabello azabache y ojos chocolate de tez blanca que portaba un uniforme de falda verde, corbatín rojo y blusa blanca al igual que Rin

-Rin, te lo voy a dar, pero deberías considerar regresar a casa mas temprano; además-jalo del cuello de su camisa a su amiga castaña para susurrarle al oído-no creo que le pase nada a la ciudad si te vas a descansar un rato-Rin se separó y sonrió

-pero si sabes que para eso es la clase de español (japonés)-y ambas rieron burlándose de la clase que todos comentaban, era la más aburrida, cuando escucharon a sus amigas llamarlas, eran Erin, Ayuma, Yuka y Sango (solo Sango y Kagome saben acerca de lo que hace Rin)

-Hey!, ¿Qué esta…-Yuka miraba confundida y preocupada a Rin, al igual que Erin y Ayuma-Rin, ¿Por qué te ves tan cansada?, creo que deberías llamar a tus padres para que vengan por ti-

-no es necesario, estoy bien; solo no pude dormir muy bien anoche-dijo algo nerviosa cuando de la nada llegó Hojo

-hey chicas!, la profesora Kagura ya viene-dijo alarmado y como si fuera acto de magia todos ya estaban sentados en sus pupitres y callados, fue la gran entrada de la profesora Kagura que como siempre llegaba con un porte elegante con sus facciones muy maduras y aun así muy finas, con sus zapatillas de tacón aguja negras y su juego de falda y saco entre guinda y fiusha.

-buenos días-dijo seria e indiferente, lo cual provocaba un gran temor entre los estudiantes

-buenos días profesora-dijo y al instante todos se pararon como si de soldados se tratara, después de esto todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares

-saquen sus libros, comenzaremos con la lección de química…-asi paso la clase para todos mientras Rin algo cansada copiaba los apuntes de Kagome a su cuaderno "en uno de estos días me voy a desmayar" dijo produciendo un suspiro inaudible.

Después de esa clase llego el turno de la clase de Artes, al parecer se haría una obra llamada Cantarella como proyecto escolar en ese, y para desgracia de Rin, su profesor Taniguchi la había elegido como protagonista, solo faltaba alguien que hiciera el papel del protagonista masculino. En ese momento se encontraban ensayando, Rin se encontraba sentada con la cabeza apoyada en su mano.

-Rin… ¡Rin!...-la chica no despertaba-¡RIN!-cuando de repente solo pudo ver a su amiga Sango que la miraba angustiada-rápido, te toca a ti el siguiente dialogo-se puso roja al notar como todos la miraban, el profesor con aire molesto, y los demás menos sus amigos intentaban contener la risa

-Ya veo… este chico "Shadow" nos dejó a otro criminal mal herido-dijo una voz masculina observando unas fotos y leyendo el testimonio del asaltante-yo sé que él quiere algo, solo lastima a criminales y no a civiles, pero aun asi… no confió en ese chico, se ve demasiado joven para tener armas de ese tipo; además, debe esconder algo importante si usa ese pasamontañas-

-si lo desea, puedo ir encubierto a investigar, solo necesito un poco de tiempo y un lugar donde empezar-decía otra voz masculina, esta se escuchaba de una manera más monótona y simple, seria y muy pasiva

-un lugar donde buscar… El detective Kurosai me ha informado que puede que el chico tenga aproximadamente entre 15 y 16 años de edad, hay que buscar en cada escuela de Tokio y si es necesario, en cada escuela de Japón, en cada preparatoria… ese maldito no se va a escapar de la justicia, les diré a otros detectives y policías que vallan de encubierto, incluso tu Sesshomaru, pongo esto en tus manos más que en cualquier otra persona-

-le prometo señor Onigumo que puede confiar en mí, no dejare que ese chico se escape otra vez-

-eso espero, puedes retirarte, sigue buscando y mañana les diré a todos a que lugar serán asignados

-si señor-dijo aquel hombre saliendo de la oficina

-no dejare que te vuelvas a escapar Shadow-

Tres chicas caminaban por la ciudad después del instituto, las tres llevaban solo lo indispensable y conversaban amenamente que cualquiera en la ciudad diría que son chicas normales.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que venir hoy?-pregunto Sango

-solo será un minuto, Totosai aún me debe algunas cosas-dijo Rin cuando llegaron a una tienda "reliquias Totosai" decía en grande, las tres chicas entraron y no les sorprendió no ver a nadie, al sonar la campanita que estaba en la puerta entro un anciano que llevaba una yukata, y un bastón, con la cabeza canosa y un par de ojos saltones que más que dar miedo daban risa-hola anciano Totosai-

-bienvenidas chicas, ¿A que debo el honor de su visita?-pregunto

-venimos por armas y herramientas, las que tenemos ya no nos protegen como antes-dijo Kagome

-entonces síganme-dijo el anciano abriéndoles una cortina que se encontraba en la pared, detrás de esa tienda que parecía solo vender baratijas se encontraba una completa habitación que será el tesoro para mercenarios y policías, había katanas, dagas, cuchillos, pistolas, balas y mucho más-¿Qué es lo que necesitan entonces?-

-quiero algo que me haga más fácil el trabajo, y algo para poder escapar con rapidez-dijo tomando una pistola y analizándola con las manos y la mirada

-tengo algo que me llego en la mañana, me trajeron centenares de Revolver y bombas de humo-

-sabes que estoy en contra de la contaminación-dijo Rin arqueando una ceja y colocando sus manos en la cintura

-solo es para preservar el nombre, esto en realidad es hielo seco, lo tiras al suelo y lo pisas y se hace una gran nube que te da el suficiente tiempo para escapar, además tengo catanas con doble filo que te serian de ayuda-

-¡Totosai!-hablo sango-¿Cuánto me costaría esto?-tenía en la mano un pequeño boomerang pero que al parecer tenia dagas y filo en todo el objeto

-esas se venden por bolsas de 30, se llaman Hiraikotsu, te costarían unos 300 Yens-

-me los llevo-dijo sacando de su maletín su dinero y entregándoselo a Totosai para después tomar la bolsa con los Hiraikotsu-¿Por qué son tan baratos?

-casi todos las usan, así que no es gran cosa usarlas en una pelea-

-listo, toma Totosai-dijo Rin dándole el dinero-Con esto es suficiente, vendremos en otra ocasión-las tres chicas salieron del lugar despidiéndose del anciano y encaminarse cada una a su casa. Kagome ya estando en su casa fue directo a su computadora, ella ayudaba a Rin almacenando los datos de todos los criminales que había atrapado, así en alguna ocasión especial tendrían todo lo que saben en una investigación a fondo sobre alguno de ellos cuando sonó su celular, y contesto.

-_Hola Kagome, ¿ya guardaste lo del ultimo criminal que atrapamos?-_era la voz de Rin

-sí, Hakudoshi Gasai; no te preocupes, la policía lo atrapo hace no menos de 5 horas-dijo

_-gracias, te daré todo lo que sepa de el que atrape hoy en la noche ¿si?, guarda bien la shikon no tama-_dijo y Kagome rio divertida, a veces su amiga se preocupaba mucho.

-no te preocupes, la guardare bien como siempre; te veo mañana en la escuela, esta vez procura regresar mas temprano-dijo Kagome

-_lo intentare, solo veré que nadie ocasione disturbios hoy, cuídate, nos vemos mañana-_así termino la conversación y Kagome se levantó quitando la memoria USB que se encontraba conectada a su Lap-Top para después guardarla en una caja de metal con un candado y guardarlo en su baúl de madera que se encontraba junto a su ventana, soltó un suspiro para luego comenzar a hacer su tarea, sabía que Rin no le haría caso y le pediría su tarea al día siguiente

Rin se encontraba caminando por encima de los edificios y saltando sobre ellos, ya eran las 4:00 de la mañana y estaba cerca de su hogar, le había prometido a Kagome regresar temprano y eso era lo mas temprano que podía llegar, no había sido tan grave, este solo era un novato así que no le fue difícil atraparlo para después dejarlo frente a la central de policía, en un momento iba a saltar de un edificio a otro pasando por encima de un templo pequeño; ella creyendo que lo lograría camino hacia atrás para después correr a todo lo que daba para que en la orilla del edificio saltara, pero no fue suficiente pues cuando estaba a punto de llegar fue cayendo hasta caer sobre el techo de ese templo quedando noqueada solo unos minutos.

Al despertar pudo notar que era un lugar angosto, estaba en un pequeño pozo seco, intentando levantarse vio que tenia roto el pie, aun así seguía intentando pero no lograba tener resultado, sus gemidos de dolor quedaban en le pozo haciendo eco por más pequeños y débiles que fueran, se quitó la mascarilla y el pasamontañas (ya que le estorbaban), no podía pedir ayuda porque sería descubierta, en un segundo fue rodeada por una cegadora luz y después de un breve momento esa luz ya no estaba "_raro"_ pensó, el pozo seguía intacto y ella también y aun con el pie roto logro subir por el pozo hasta salir, pero pudo ver que ya no estaba en la ciudad ni en aquel templo, era solo un lugar perdido en un bosque "_debo haber quedado noqueada al caer" _pensó saliendo del pozo y cayendo al suelo soltando otro gemido

-¿Quién se atreve a poner un pie en mi bosque?-escucho una voz masculina y al girar si mirada pudo ver…


	3. Capitulo 2: El inuyoukai

**CAPITULO 2: EL INUYOUKAI**

Un hombre de semblante serio que tenia una larga y lacia melena plateada hacían acto de presencia en la oscura noche, traía una hakama blanca con una armadura y un obi amarillo en el que se encontraban un par de espadas, Rin se había quedado hipnotizada en aquellos profundos ojos ambar que parecía que la atravesaban, el hombre presente no parecía mayor a 23 años, ella ni si quiera se movia, estaba muy ocupada observándolo pero el ni si quiera se inmuto ante la mirada de ella; se acerco lentamente a ella como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo sacando su espada y colocándola en el cuello de ella, Rin comenzó a temblar mas de miedo que por otra cosa

-no lo preguntare otra vez, este es mi bosque y nadie, ni si quiera una débil humana deberá pisar este lugar o se enfrentara al filo de mi espada-decia, pero algo en ella lo hizo cambiar de parecer y en un momento guardo su espada-por tu vestimenta noto que no eres de por aquí, asi que no pierdas el tiempo y lárgate de mis dominios-

-yo… no… no puedo-el la miro de una forma fría y severa como si la estuviera torturando con la mirada-me rompi el pie-dijo ella algo ruborizada bajando la mirada para evitar la de el, y sin que se diera cuenta el ya la estaba cargando y la adentraba en el espeso y oscuro bosque

-aun siendo una simple humana, yo no dejaría a una mujer a su suerte, asi que en cuanto te curen el pie te iras de mis tierras-ahora que ella lo comenzaba a analizar mejor, el poseía unas marcas finas y como si parecieran dibujadas de un color morado y en su frente, un flequillo trataba de ocultar una luna azul _"¿en donde me he metido?" _se preguntaba asustada, pero aun asi su corazón comenzaba a latir por la emoción de sentir contacto con el, ¿Por qué?

Una hermosa Inuyoukai que al parecer ya tenia esperando un cachorro caminaba molesta y preocupada por el centro de un gran salón, parecía encontrarse en un hermoso castillo de paredes de mármol y piso de cerámica, con una estola que pasaba por sus hombros y un kimono que hacia notar el linaje y el nivel de poder que portaba. Tenia el seño fruncido y apretaba los dientes cuando escucho la gran puerta de la mas fina madera abrirse frente a sus ojos, ahí estaba su amado esposo, iba a correr hacia el emocionada cuando pudo ver lo que tenia entre sus brazos _"una humana"_ detuvo su anterior carrera y lo miro con severidad.

-mi Señor, ¿puedo saber a que se debe el que traiga a esta criatura al palacio?-la manera en que le hablaba esa mujer dejaba asustada a Rin, _"rayos, ¿Dónde estoy?"_

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¡Hikaru!-hablo el Lord-cura el pie de esta humana y todas las heridas que presente, en cuanto me reporten su alivio la dejaran ir-dijo entregándole en los brazos a aquel sirviente a Rin.

-Si Lord Sesshomaru-dijo tomando a Rin y caminando hacia el interior de los pasillos para toparse con una habitación y asi llamo a su esposa para que la curara; Rin noto al instante el desagrado en el rostro de aquel joven llamado Hikaru, aun asi no dijo nada.

-Mi señor, tengo el derecho de saber el por qué ha traído a una humana a este palacio-

-Kirai, mis ordenes han sido claras, en cuanto esa humana se alivie se largara de mis dominios o morirá, asi que no debes de preocuparte-dijo sin un toque de empatía, lo dijo seriamente y con una frialdad que a cualquier otro habría dejado en shock-ve a descansar, nuestro cachorro nacerá en unas cuantas lunas-dijo retirándose y dejando a la molesta dama Kirai con los puños apretados

Rin se encontraba recostada en un futon solo observando la habitación y como una hermosa chica de ojos lavanda, con una estrella en la sien del lado derecho color turquesa, con cabellera negra azabache tal cual es la noche la tomaba con delicadeza y fue solo un segundo que le dolio cuando le acomodo de un solo movimiento el pie. Cuando acabo la mujer le sonrio y Rin le correspondio.

-tranquila, te curaras en unos cuantos días-dijo haciendo a un lado las hierbas que había usado y sus demás utensilios

-al parecer es la única a la que no le desagrado del todo-dijo Rin a modo de broma para luego suspirar con pesadez, había caído en cuenta de que no volveria a casa en unos cuantos días, probablemente habría muchos problemas y aun peor, sus padres se darían cuenta.

-para los Youkais no es fácil estar cerca de una humana, varios tienen ideas erroneas, entre ellos mi esposo-dijo y rio levemente-toma en cuenta que fue tu culpa, te metiste en los dominios del Lord del Oeste-

-¿youkais…?-dijo Rin -pero esos solo son mitos y leyendas, además fue un accidente que llegue aquí, me caí en un pozo y de la nada apareci aquí-dijo Rin

-veo por tu ropa que no eres de este lugar, escuche una vez a unos humanos hablar sobre una leyenda que había un pozo en el que si algo caia desaparcecia, y aparecia de nuevo después de un resplandor de luz; como sea, supongo que deberas esperar, ¿acaso asi es como llegaste aquí?-Rin solo asintió con la cabeza-ya veo, no te preocupes, quizá en cuanto tu pie se recupere podras regresar a tu hogar-_"habla como si ya le hubiera pasado"_ pensó la castaña-ahora descansa-

A la mañana siguiente Kirai y Sesshomaru se encontraban dormidos en su futon, cuando el Lord cayó en cuenta de que hora era, se levanto y comenzó a asearse y cambiarse para seguir con los asuntos que le correspondían cuando comenzó a oir varias risas infantiles en el lado opuesto del palacio al que el se encontraba, entrecerró los ojos molesto _"alguien morirá, les dije a mis sirvientes que sus hijos no podían estar mas que en el ala sur"_ caminaba a zancadas y con una mirada molesta pero aun asi guardaba su semblante serio. Al llegar se sorprendio al ver a un monton de niños youkais jugar con la humana que trajo al palacio el dia anterior.

-Vamos Rin, solo un juego mas-dijo un pequeño con las mismas cualidades de la mujer que la había atendido

-bueno, bueno; les mostrare uno que es de donde yo vengo-la joven castaña portaba un kimono naranja con un obi verde estilo princesa que no temia ensuciar-bien, yo contaré y ustedes deben esconderse, cuando yo termine de contar los buscare y en cuanto los encuentre a todos gano, a menos que uno de ustedes toque…-comenzo a mirar a todos lados y encontró un árbol de sakura-esto y que yo no lo vea gritara "salvación por mi y todos mis amigos" ¿de acuerdo?-todos los niños y niñas sonrieron; Rin pego los brazos al árbol y comenzo a contar y asi todos los niños se fueron a esconder mientras Sesshomaru los miraba de lejos _"¿Quién se cree esa humana?" _pensó fastidiado y comenzo a caminar hacia ella-noventa y ocho, noventa y nueve y cien, listos o…-cuando se dio la vuelta chocó con el pecho de Sesshomaru-yo, lo lamento-dijo ella y el se acerco peligrosamente a ella acorralándola con sus brazos en el árbol

-este es mi palacio, y los hijos de los sirvientes no pueden estar en este lugar, te aconsejo que se larguen de aquí-dijo muy cerca de su rostro con una voz mas que de regaño para ella era una sensual-¿entiendes?-Rin en un instante se puso roja y luego recordó a esa mujer que había visto, puso sus manos en el pecho de el para alejarlo y bajando la mirada, cuando él tomo su mentón para obligarla a mirarlo, estaba a punto de rozar sus labios con los de ella cuando

-¡SALVACION POR MI Y POR TODOS MIS AMIGOS!-eso la hizo despertar y apartar su mano para asi soltarse de su agarre, Sesshomaru no estaba seguro de que era lo que había pasado, solo le dio la espalda para seguir su andar hasta el interior del palacio, Rin había caído de rodillas al suelo por la sorpresa-¿estas bien Rin?-dijo el y al instante todos los pequeños comenzaron a rodearla preocupados

-no se preocupen, creo que me comenzó a doler el pie; sigan jugando, yo ire a descansar un rato-dijo tratando de tranquilizarlos regalándoles una sonrisa y caminando al interior del palacio.

Unos días después se pudo anunciar a todos los sirvientes que se haría una fiesta en honor al primogénito del Lord del Oeste, era una celebración en la que se invitaba a los señores de los tres vientos, jefes militares, ladys y la familia de cada Youkai en el lugar; Rin lo único que buscaba era ir a casa pero no se lo permitían ya que su pie aun no había sanado del todo. Arimi, la Youkai que la había atendido le había dicho que como invitada y aunque a los Lords no les agradara era su obligación que siendo ella una invitada fuera a aquella celebración.

Ya era el dia en el que tenia que ser la bienvenida a los Lords de los tres vientos que quedaban y Arimi con la que había simpatizado desde un principio le dio un Kimono azul celeste con adornos plateados y un obi color verde aqua con un leve maquillaje y su cabello un poco ondulado y con una peineta plateada la dejo lista para asistir.

-me siento como una muñeca de juguete-dijo Rin un poco molesta por todo el teatro que le hizo pasar

-valio la pena, lo que yo daría por ser también invitada y usar elegantes kimonos, peinetas de plata, de los maquillajes y esencias mas finas-dijo soñadora dando vueltas por la habitación

-creo que estas exagerando-dijo Rin aun algo irritada

-piensa lo que quieras, que debes de salir ya-Arimi la empujo a la fuerza escuchando las quejas y objeciones de Rin; empujándola al salón principal vio como ya muchos demonios estaban allí, algunos viéndola con repulsión, incomodidad, con ojo critico y otros sorprendidos, atino a sonreir y tratando de imitar el frívolo caminar de su profesora Kagura avanzo por la habitación, había una música suave que para ella era aburrida y monótona. Por la gran puerta entro Lady Kirai y el Lord Sesshomaru recibiendo las reverencias de respeto de los invitados.

La fiesta trascurrio aburrida para ella sentada en lo mas alejado de allí cuando un joven de cabello avellana y ojos gricaseos con unas marcas onduladas desde su yugular hasta abarcar la mitad de sus mejillas de un color violeta.

-¿se divierte señorita?-le dijo, ella le dio media sonrisa

-no mucho que digamos-dijo la castaña, el le tendio la manopara que se levantara y ella lo hizo, el joven acerco sus labios a su mano besándola haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se tornaran de un tono carmesí

-soy Aoi, hijo del lord del Norte y Lady Sukime-le sonrio radiante dejando ver un par de sus colmillos-pertenezco al clan de los neko-youkais, ¿me concedería el honor de saber su nombre?-

-soy Rin Suosu, vengo de Tokyo-sonrio

-nunca había conocido esas tierras-ella se sintió nerviosa por un momento _"será por que aun no existe"_ pensó-desea bailar-ella asintió y se traslado con el al centro del salón, de lejos se divisaba a Sesshomaru mirando esa escena algo molesto, Lady Kirai hizo que la música parara para que pudiera hablar

-atencion, quisiera darle el honor a nuestra invitada humana-lo ultimo lo dijo con algo de repugnancia-de que nos tocara una canción conmemorando esta celebración-todos la miraban como si la pusieran a prueba, se puso un poco nerviosa pero con firmeza se acerco a una esquina donde había varios instrumentos que solo había visto en su libro de historia, tomo uno de cuerdas parecido a una guitarra y pensando unos segundos recordó una canción que le gustaba y le recordaba a su familia cuando estaba completa; pero tamgbien cuando ya no lo estaba.

Una canción triste sobre un chico que perdió a un ser muy querido para el y pedia ir con esa persona para no quedarse solo. Los Youkais presentes quedaron atonitos por la fluidez con la que cantaba y expresaba la canción y sin evitarlo comenzaron a aplaudir. La fiesta transcurrio ahora con Rin pas integrada entre los invitados lo que no sabia era que aquel Youkai de cabello platinado no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Los días iban pasando y ambos comenzaban a sentir algo profundo hacia el otro; Rin ya se había ganado la confianza de casi todos en el palacio al cabo de tres días, sin embargo evitaba a toda costa a Sesshomaru y a Kirai. Rin ahora estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando sin darse cuenta se encontraba frente a Kirai, se puso mas palida que de costumbre y vio como se acercaba hacia ella, la inspeccionaba con la mirada y daba vueltas alrededor de ella como si la analizara.

-no se cual es el alboroto, todos aquí se han puesto asi por una simple humana, simplemente no lo entiendo; pero ya que te quedaras aquí un tiempo, me agradaría conocerte-cuando la dama le regalo una sonrisa, a Rin esta le emociono y correspondio asintiendo con la cabeza y caminaron por el pasillo iniciando una platica de mujeres.

Congeniaron al instante; sin embargo Sesshomaru y ella comenzaban a tener algo de química, por lo que en ocasiones el Lord se escapaba a su habitación y pensando que ella no sabia nada la observaba dormir. La siguiente noche en la que Rin se encontraba en aquella época (que ya sabia era la de singoku), Sesshomaru volvió a su habitación y la miro dormir de nuevo, el esperaba que ella no se fuera; Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado junto a su futon dispuesto a besarla como en noches anteriores cuando vio que ella abria lentamente los ojos.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-cuestiono ella-tu hijo nacerá en poco tiempo y tu esposa es hermosa, ¿Por qué perder el tiempo conmigo?-ella estaba molesta por el hecho de que tuviera hijo y esposa, pero no podía evitar sentir algo hacia el. Aquel inuyoukai no respondio, solo no paro y la beso

-porque no quiero que te vallas-dijo acariciando su mejilla y besándola de nuevo, esta vez ella correspondio al beso.

-perdone mi intomision pero, mi señor… ¿acaso tiene alguna relación firme con esa humana?-decia un inuyoukai de cabellera pelirroja y ojos marron

-Kaly, no digas tonterías, por supuesto que no tengo ninguna relación con ella-por alguna obra de Kami, Rin se encontraba caminando por esos pasillos cuando escucho la voz de Sesshomaru y se detuvo a escuchar tras la pared-esa humana no podría ser mas que una concubina de este palacio, no tengo otra idea por la cual estar con ella-ella apretó los puños y fue corriendo a la habitación que le concedieron y colocándose de nuevo su traje salio corriendo de aquel lugar ya con su pie sanado. Sesshomaru sintió su aroma desvanecerse, _"¿Cómo no note que estaba escuchando?"; _ pero ya era tarde, aun siendo un rápido youkai ella ya se encontraba a un metro de el pozo lista para saltar, en un segundo ya salto al interior de este tratandod e contener sus lagrimas; al pisar el suelo de el pozo cubrió sus ojos con sus manos para contener el dolor y humillación, miro hacia arriba y noto que el anterior cielo de la mañana se encontraba sustituido por un techo de madera roto que dejaba ver las estrellas del cielo.

Al salir del pozo se coloco su pasamontañas y mascarilla y hecho a correr nuevamente

Entro nuevamente con agilidad por su ventana y vio todo intacto, como lo había dejado antes de irse, vio su reloj y eran las 4:30 de la mañana, el calendario, seguía siendo el mismo dia; se quito la ropa para después ducharse y ponerse el uniforme escolar, esta vez termino la tarea y dormito unas cuantas horas, cuando despertó ya era hora de ir a la escuela, se preparo y despidiéndose de sus padres y su hermano de 18 años salio rumbo a la escuela _"como un sueño"_ miro su pie vendado _"pero fue realidad" _ una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y otra lagrima luchaba por salir de su otro ojo, frunciendo los labios para no gritar y llorar y cuando vio a lo lejos a sus amigas se limpio las lagrimas y sonrio; todas fueron juntas a clase, sin embargo ella seguía hundida en sus pensamientos y tristeza

"_no dejare que ningún otro hombre me vuelva a usar como lo hiciste tu Sesshomaru, algún dia lo vas a pagar"_

No es gran cosa pero espero que les haya gustado, y mas gracias por leer  
atte. CaocHatsune


	4. Capitulo 3: Nuevo Profesor

**CAPITULO 3: NUEVO PROFESOR**

Esa misma mañana su hermana le había dado la noticia que sus padres se habían ido a trabajar un rato al extranjero; sin embargo esto no le molesto y noto que su hermana buscaba un empleo pues sus padres tardarían en enviarles dinero. Como siempre a la hora de entrada de la escuela, nadie estaba en sus lugares; todos estaban probablemente en otros grupos para conversar con amigos y todo hecho un remolino entre chicos corriendo en los salones y platicando. Rin, Kagome, Sango y sus amigas se encontraban en una esquina platicando alegremente, eso relajaba a Rin, ya que platicando con sus amigas olvidaba lo que hace apenas unos momentos pareció un sueño, tocaron a la puerta y allí estaba el hermano de Rin sosteniendo su almuerzo con una mirada de "mi hermana se olvida de todo"

-gracias onii-san-dijo tomando su almuerzo y sintiendo en su cabeza un leve zape que le había dado

-se te están olvidando las cosas-se acercó a su oído-¿segura que ningún criminal te ha golpeado en la cabeza?-ella frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe en el pecho a modo de broma

-esos imbéciles nunca podrían derrotarme, ahora vete que tal vez ya llego tu profesor-dijo y empujo a su hermano y regreso a conversar con sus amigas, cuando Hojo anuncio que llegaba un profesor y todos comenzaron a correr provocando una ráfaga de viento para llegar a sus lugares; Rin puso su almuerzo dentro del compartimiento de su banca, cuando al mirar entrar a su profesor sintió tanta rabia que al cerrar sus puños sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Era un hombre con un lacio y largo cabello plateado que le llegaba como a la parte baja de la espalda, con un semblante serio y ojos ámbar (algo nada común) y una tez un poco menos pálida que su cabello.

-buenos días, seré su profesor sustituto de historia-tomo un gis y se acercó al pizarrón-mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho-al escuchar al menos la primera silaba de su nombre se le hizo un nudo en la garganta-saquen su libro en la página 256, hablemos de la época del Edo-cuando noto la mirada furiosa y penetrante que le mandaba Rin-¿tiene algún problema señorita?-

-no, ninguno-dijo apartando su mirada y abriendo su libro, mientras él se preguntaba _"¿y a esta niña que le ocurre?"_

Al terminar las horas de escuela cada alumno se fue a donde le correspondía, algunos iban a la cafetería o heladería más cercana, otros directo a sus casas, en el caso de Rin iba a la biblioteca (pues amaba leer), sango iba a sus clases de defensa personal y Kagome iba a su casa a incluir más cosas con la shikon no tama; al llegar no le sorprendió ver a Inuyasha (novio de su hermana Kikyo) asaltando el refrigerador; hace años que le atraía, pero por obvias razones no podía estar con el, aun siendo ella la única que sabía su secreto (o al menos eso creía).

-Inuyasha, deja de asaltar mi refrigerador-dijo Kagome dándole un zape, era aun así su mejor amigo-Kaede-baa-chan siempre se molesta cuando ve que tu vacías el refrigerador-

-vamos Kagome, solo comeré un poco más; además me prometiste que me dejarías conocer a Shadow-dijo el haciendo un puchero cerrando el refrigerador

-a el no le gusta que lo presente con otras personas, aun siendo mi mejor amigo, debo cumplir mi promesa de no decir nada-ella hizo como si cerrara con una cremallera sus labios-y punto-Inuyasha apretó los dientes, ella era muy testaruda, cruzo los brazos en su pecho recargándose en la puerta del refrigerador-ahora ponte bien la gorra, ¿o quieres que se den cuenta de que eres un semi demonio?

-bien, bien, pareces mi madre-dijo colocándose mejor la gorra alborotando su flequillo color plata-¿por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está Kikyo?-

-debe estar en la escuela, ok, voy a mi cuarto-

-¿vas a actualizar la Shikon no tama?-ella bufo molesta-¿puedo ver?- ella le cerro la puerta en la cara-Carajo, ¿Por qué no confías en mi Kagome?-

-no es que no confié en ti, solo que eres muy bocafloja… en síntesis, no sabes guardar secretos-dijo desde adentro y se escuchó cuando ella puso el seguro a la puerta, el camino molesto a la sala sentándose en el sofá

Sesshomaru se encontraba en su apartamento al sur de la ciudad, no era muy caro pero era acogedor y modernizado, con un vaso y una botella de sake en la mesa de centro se encontraba leyendo los archivos de la escuela, de los alumnos, profesores y demás; tenia posibles sospechosos, a un chico llamado Kohaku, a otro Shippo, que eran los que tenían buena condición y podían ser posibles sospechosos de Shadow, cuando encontró el archivo de esa chica, la que había visto con cierto aire de molestia e irritabilidad

-Rin Suosu-susurro, vio que tenía a un hermano en dos grados más que ella en la misma escuela, y a una hermana en la universidad, sus padres no los mencionaban, con calificaciones envidiables, de siete para arriba, con gran cumplimiento, sin embargo mencionaban en las notas que desde el año pasado

+Duerme en clase, le falta prestar atención, se necesita que le presten atención, el tutor responsable debe presentarse en una semana, su rendimiento ha bajado, desmayo en clase de gimnasia.

Sesshomaru enarco una ceja al leer esto, y siguió leyendo, para después recordar esa mirada; rencor… eso era lo único que había en sus ojos, ninguna otra emoción, solo eso. Pensaba mientras miraba la fotografía de ese archivo cuando sonó su celular que se encontraba junto a la botella de Sake, lo tomo y contesto

-Sesshomaru-dijo

_-se que estas ocupado, así que seré breve, ¿Cómo vas con la investigación?_-se escuchó por la bocina

-Señor Onigumo, tengo dos posibles sospechosos, comenzare a investigarlos mañana observándolos muy de cerca-dijo Seshomaru tomando el vaso con Sake y tomándolo

-_me agrada escuchar eso, te llamaba para decirte que Kurosai me ha dicho que tu hermano tiene que ver en algo con una organización criminal-_Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y apretó el vasito hasta que lo rompió enterrándose los vidrios en la palma de la mano

-no se de quien me habla, y si se refiere al bastardo de Inuyasha, le recuerdo que no tengo ningún parentesco con el y si desean encarcelarlo, me viene dando igual-

-_Tranquilo Sesshomaru, no es para tanto, si te viene dando igual entonces Kurosai comenzara a investigarlo… tenemos nuestras sospechas-_

-hagan lo que quieran-dijo y colgó el celular para después cerrar los archivos dejando solo afuera el de Shippo y Kohaku y releyéndolos, vio el de Kohaku y noto que el daba clase a su hermana y a él, así que podría saber más poco a poco, no podía evitar desviar la mirada al archivo de Rin.

Rin o más bien "Shadow" estaba siendo azotada contra uno de los edificios por su enemigo Hakudoshki, al parecer había escapado de prisión, ella no entendía si él era o muy listo o las prisiones de Tokio eran terriblemente descuidadas, probablemente lo segundo, Rin se levantaba con dificultad

-¿te das por vencido?-dijo Hakudoshki

-ni lo creas canoso-dijo al chico, concentrándose logro romper una de las tuberías haciéndolo caer por al presión del agua lanzándolo lejos-el que deberá rendirse serás tú, así que mejor ve por propia voluntad con los policías-

-Ya quisieras Shadow, pero sabes que no me rindo fácilmente-

-entonces veo que tendrá que ser por las malas-peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con el logro propinarle varios golpes, sin embargo él también lo hacía, dándole más que nada al torso, pero ella no se doblegaba, como toque final, usando sus habilidades telequineticas lo lanzo hacia el mismo edificio en donde el la había estrellado, lo dejo noqueado cuando llegaron las patrullas esposando a Hakudoshki, sin embargo, le apuntaban a Rin

-Shadow, levanta las manos y entrégate-dijo un policía por un megáfono, ella suspiro exhausta

-otra vez lo mismo-susurro, levanto las manos y rápidamente las bajo haciendo explotar dos bombas de hielo seco para salir corriendo, ya estando sobre un edificio no dejaba de reír-cuantas veces caerán con la misma-estallo en risas cuando sintió un agudo dolor en la costilla, de seguro se había lastimado mucho- espero que Jinenji este en casa-dijo y se fue sobre los edificios

Jinenji era un doctor de aproximadamente 25 años de edad, con un cuerpo algo robusto y de tez algo morena, el era una de las pocas personas que sabía de su secreto ya que era amigo de la familia de los Higurashi (de la familia de Kagome), aquel hombre se encontraba con su esposa Haruhi en el sofá cuando tocaron la puerta, él se levantó a abrirla para ver a Rin con la cara llena de rasguños y sin el pasamontañas y mascarilla.

-¿me hace un favor?-sonrió débilmente

-Haruhi, trae mi botiquín-ella le cuestiono el por qué hasta que vio a Rin, y no dudo en ir por el-metiéndote en problemas otra vez ¿no?- dijo ayudándola a llegar al sofá

-que bien me conoce-se quejó al sentarse, y llego Haruhi con el botiquín, ella le mostro donde le dolía, al parecer se había dislocado levemente una costilla, él la acomodo en un segundo y la vendo, le curo los moretones y rasguños , para que después Haruhi la maquillara para que pasara desapercibida

-gracias de nuevo-dijo Rin saliendo de la casa o más bien departamento

-esta niña debe descansar un poco, en una de estas si terminara lastimada en serio-

-Rin es muy testaruda, deja que aprenda de sus errores-dijo Haruhi

-tal vez tengas razón-

-ahora, sigamos viendo la película, la detuviste en la mejor parte-dijo haciendo un puchero infantil inflando los cachetes lo cual hizo reír a Jinenji y coloco su mano en la cabeza de ella y le alboroto su cabello

-pareces una niña-

-no parezco niña…-reprocho ella


	5. Capitulo 4: Compañero de Peleas

**CAPITULO 4: COMPAÑERO DE PELEAS**

Rin ya tenía otro problema que atender, fueron 30 minutos después de ir con Jinenji que Kagome le aviso que había un problema en el centro gracias a un mapa digital que había creado como proyecto ajustándolo con las patrullas de policía y sus radios. Rin no perdió el tiempo y fue corriendo al lugar _"necesito un medio de transporte"_ pensó cuando llego con la respiración agitada y pudo observar a una mujer de una edad aproximada de 20 años que sostenía a un niño como si lo estuviera amenazando, la gente se hacía a un lado y como siempre la policía aún no llegaba, el niño parecía tener una edad de 10 años con el cabello castaño y ojos negros.

-¡valla!, así que tú eres el tan mencionado Shadow, ¿Por qué no te quitas la máscara o eres tan cobarde?-Rin solo frunció el ceño ante el comentario de la mujer y no hablo-¿Qué?, ¿no piensas atacar?-

-suéltalo-la mujer miro al niño y sonrió con sorna y malicia

-como desees-subió a la punta de un edificio y Rin con todo lo que daban sus piernas se aproximó al lugar, aquella mujer soltó al niño desde el techo para que Rin lo atrapara con su telequinesis, lo bajo lentamente hasta que lo tuvo en brazos-muy interesante habilidad, te mostrare la mía-dijo y de sus magas saco un par de listones que en un segundo se alargaron volviéndose brillantes como si estuvieran cargados de energía.

-quédate aquí-dijo Rin al niño para después sentir como uno de esos listones la azotaba al suelo

-eres lento niño, demasiado lento para la dama de Tokio-Rin comenzó a reír con su fingida voz masculina

-Dama ¿ah?, deberías verte primero en un espejo antes de hacerte llamar una dama-Rin saco su Katana y en cuanto lanzo ambos listones estos se enredaron en la katana para que al final acabaran rompiéndose; aquella mujer vio sus listones horrorizada para después fruncir el ceño

-pagaras eso-cuando iba a atacarla esta cayó al suelo siendo esposada a una banca-¿pero que…?-esto lo había hecho el niño en un segundo para que después fueran rodeados por patrullas, Rin tomo rápidamente al niño y nuevamente sacando una bomba de hielo seco desapareció junto con el pequeño.

Comenzaba a hacerse tarde y se podía observar el atardecer sobre las montañas más cercanas a la ciudad de Tokio, Rin estaba sentada junto al niño sin decir palabra, solo observando aquel atardecer, hasta que Rin rompió el hielo.

-Gracias por ayudar-dijo sin una pisca de emoción, el niño la miro y dio una media sonrisa.

-lamento no poder hacer más que eso-bajo la mirada-además, soy gran admirador de Shadow-Rin se sorprendió, ya que en todos los periódicos y noticieros la trataban como criminal, toda la policía igualmente y que un niño le dijera que la admiraba era algo sorprendente para ella-sinceramente nunca he creído en lo que dicen los periódicos-Rin sonrió tras la mascara

-pues en ese caso, gracias de nuevo-noto que se hacía más tarde y necesitaba hacer un proyecto, así que no podía llegar más tarde de lo usual-creo que debo irme-en cuanto se levantó el niño comenzó a seguirla y ella lo miro de reojo, noto un leve sonrojo-vuelve a casa, alguien debe estar preocupado por ti-el negó con la cabeza

-mis padres murieron hace años y soy hijo único, pero no lograron entrar en contacto con nadie de mi familia-ella se sintió igual, le dieron toda la responsabilidad a su hermana cuando sus padres se fueron, y hace semanas que no sabia nada de sus padres y no conocía el lugar donde ellos estaban, solo se fueron y a su hermana fue a la única que avisaron-trabajo en el transporte público haciendo trucos con fuego-ella se conmovió y se acercó a él posando su mano en el hombro de el-juro que no molestare, quiero ayudarle, seré su compañero-Rin dudo unos minutos, era muy joven para enfrentarse a lo que ella hace.

-primero debemos buscarte un lugar en el que puedas pasar la noche-

-descanso debajo de un puente-ella negó y se lo llevo con un nombre en su cabeza, Sango

En la casa de Sango, ella golpeaba un costal que se encontraba colgando en su habitación con las manos vendadas y en cabello amarrado en una coleta alta dejando solo su fleco y dos mechones cortos a cada lado de su cabeza; su hermano Kohaku se encontraba jugando videojuegos en la sala cuando escucho el timbre sonar. Kohaku y Sango son hijos de una pareja de famosos y ricos empresarios, sin embargo viajan mucho y por eso les mandan cada semana dinero para gastos de la casa, comida y demás. Kohaku al abrir la puerta se topó con la amiga de su hermana y amor secreto suyo, Rin, se ruborizo al verla con una blusa azul celeste y botas negras y pantalón de igual color con una gran sonrisa, el niño tenía unos ojos de plato como si estuviera sorprendido y estaba portando una chaqueta de cuero negra.

-Hola Kohaku, ¿puedo pasar?, no tomara mucho, solo quiero ver a Sango-dijo con una sonrisa

-claro-asintió correspondiendo a la sonrisa, Kohaku llamo a su hermana y las dejo solas cuando fue a su habitación

-¿Qué ocurre Rin?, ¿te lastimaron de gravedad?-dijo preocupada y Rin negó con la cabeza, su amiga era muy exagerada-que alivio-suspiro aliviada

-quería ver si me podías hacer un favor-Sango asintió-¿podrías cuidar de el por unos días?, solo en lo que le busco un lugar en el que pueda estar permanentemente, no puedo llevarlo a casa, Akira no tendría problema pero Daiki no creo que este muy feliz con la idea.

-entiendo, no te preocupes, tu amigo se podrá quedar en la habitación de mis padres, pero eso sí, tendrá que ir a la escuela, enfrente de Sengoku hay otra escuela llamada murakami, podría ir allí

-perfecto, podrá estar frente a nuestro instituto sin problema-dijo Rin, Sango asintió y le sonrió al niño dando media vuelta-ahora, te quedaras aquí en lo que yo busco un lugar en el que puedas estar permanentemente ¿ok?-el niño asintió-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kenshi, ¿y tú?, ¿Cómo prefieres que te diga, Rin o Shadow?-ella había olvidado por completo que se desenmascaro frente a el

-cuando salgamos a la acción debes decirme Shadow, fuera solo dime Rin-le alboroto los cabellos, el niño le llegaba a la altura del bajo pecho y el la abrazo de sorpresa susurrando un "gracias" y ella le correspondió-desde ahora serás mi hermanito menor, ¿te parece?-Kenshi asintió enérgicamente

Después de eso Rin se despidió de Sango y Kohaku, además de Kenshi para ir a su casa esta vez en autobús, cuando estaba allí no notaba que alguien la observaba desde un deportivo negro que se encontraba junto a aquel autobús, Rin estaba casi dormida recargada en la ventana y aquel peliplata la observaba como si intentara resolver un enigma; se desconectó cuando el autobús avanzó.

Daiki se encontraba dando vueltas por la sala, no toleraba esa situación, su hermana menor aun no llegaba y eso la tenia preocupada; cuando escucho como abrían la puerta, Rin al ver a su hermana abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿tienes idea de que hora es?-cuestiono Daiki

-lo siento, tenía mucho que hacer-dijo cuándo su hermana la miraba fijamente-no quería que te enteraras… Pero…-buscaba alguna escusa, algo que la hiciera cambiar de parecer, pero lo único que se le ocurría era decirle la verdad-es que… fui a buscar trabajo-

-¿Qué?-eso se preguntó Rin igualmente

-si…es que estas bajo tanta presión, con la universidad, trabajando en aquel café y con la pensión que ya no alcanza, además de que mis padres aun no te han enviado dinero, así que quise ayudarte un poco-Daiki sonrió para después ir a abrazar a su hermanita

-no tenías que hacerlo, pero te agradezco-dijo la de ojos avellana a su hermana menor-¿y donde trabajaras?-eso hizo que se sintiera a morir, ¿Qué le podía decir?, cuando recordó lo que le dijo Kagome hace unos días

"_veré si me aceptan de pasante en la escuela ayudando a los prefectos o a algún profesor, pagan 72 yens la hora"_ esas fueron las palabras de Kagome

-me convertiré en pasante dentro de la escuela, pagan 72 yens la hora-

-bueno, entonces ve a dormir, tienes escuela mañana, tal vez pueda pasar por ti después del trabajo-Rin rio nerviosa y se despidió de su hermana y fue a su habitación, ya le pediría la tarea a Sango, o a Kagome al llegar a la escuela.

A la mañana siguiente en la preparatoria Sengoku, Rin llegaba como siempre cansada y con enormes ojeras, cuando sus amigas la vieron solo notaron como tiraba su maletín junto a su banca y se sentaba tirando la cabeza en la paleta de la banca.

-¿Rin?, ¿sigues viva?-cuestiono Sango picando su hombro con un dedo-creo que no-

-no dormí casi nada anoche, además debo conseguir el trabajo de pasante aquí en la escuela; le mentí a mi hermana diciéndole que llegue tarde por conseguir trabajo-dijo sin despegar la cabeza de la paleta de la banca-creo que esta vez me dormiré en tres horas, nos vemos luego-dijo saliendo del aula de clase dirigiéndose a los jardines más alejados detrás de los edificios, dejo sus cosas a un lado y se tiró en el césped para poder dormir.

Sesshomaru se encontraba detrás del primer edificio con un cigarro entre sus dedos índice y medio mientras sacaba el humo por la boca y la nariz, odiaba ser un gran demonio y tener un vicio tan asqueroso como ese, comenzó a caminar por la parte trasera de aquel edificio para poder ver a la joven castaña tirada en el suelo con su antebrazo cubriéndole los ojos y una pierna flexionada levantando levemente su falda; se acercó con paso lento con pasos insonoros.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clase?-Rin se descubrió un poco los ojos, tenía la vista borrosa y vio al peliplata de ojos ambarinos hincado a su lado con su típica mirada seria

-no dormí bien ¿sí?-dijo tajante como respuesta; quedaron en silencio y ella al notar que aún no se iba se sentó en el césped-¿puedo saber que desea?-Sesshomaru no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado mirándola, pero como el orgullo era superior, ni si quiera le dio una respuesta; Rin no dejaba de mirarlo con odio, tan solo giro su mirada a otro lado para no tener que observarlo-si no le importa, quiero dormir un rato-dijo acostándose en el césped nuevamente con su celular a un lado con la alarma ya puesta

-no tardes en ir a clase-solo escucho el bufido de molestia por parte de ella y camino dando la vuelta para ir a investigar a sus dos principales sospechosos.

-baka-susurro Rin


	6. Capitulo 5: Pasante de mi enemigo

**CAPITULO 5: PASANTE DE MI ENEMIGO**

En un almacén abandonado Rin corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban, o más bien "Shadow"; parecía ser un almacén abandonado, sin embargo ella se encontraba corriendo en un segundo piso, en el primer piso ya se encontraban varios narcotraficantes siendo aprendidos por la policía, ella fue la que les dio la ubicación en realidad, pero sabía que era mejor callar. Lo malo de la situación es que ella y Kenshi eran perseguidos por la policía, y para no ser ubicados tan fácil se separaron; Rin termino encerrada en un pasillo cuando se giro pudo divisar a un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbar, sin duda era él; congelada por la sorpresa solo se le quedo mirando con ojos bien abiertos. _"Sesshomaru, una razón más para odiarte"_ pensó frunciendo el ceño, él le apuntaba fríamente con una pistola, sin mostrar una mísera expresión.

-entrégate o abriré fuego-dijo el, ella no pudo evitar soltar una corta risa

-eso ya quiero verlo-ella comenzó a correr sacando su katana, el disparo una vez y esta bala fue repelida con el acero de la katana que movía con agilidad, Rin sin contener la ira se lanzó a atacarlo, lo que hizo diferente a cuando peleaba con los malos, era que con el no tenía piedad, literalmente quería asesinarlo. El esquivaba cada ataque con agilidad-déjame matarte ¡de una buena vez!-grito, el logro que ella cortara un tubo de largo considerable con el cual la pelea se volvió más justa.

-para de una vez, no quiero lastimarte-dijo frunciendo el labio y el entrecejo con molestia, ella no paraba de atacar.

-pues a diferencia tuya, yo si quiero lastimarte-la pelea parecía no tener fin, ninguno se lograba lastimar, hasta que dando un fuerte golpe con el tubo, logro que Rin soltara la katana llevándose la mano al brazo que fue el lugar en que la golpeo; quejo levemente cuando Sesshomaru se le acercaba con las esposas un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo caer de rodillas, Kenshi había saltado sobre sus hombros y cabeza ayudando a Rin, con una bomba de humo se fueron en un segundo; Sesshomaru noto que había olvidado la katana que hace un momento portaba, la tomo colocándose antes unos guantes de látex y tomándola analizándola con la mirada; vio llegar a su irritante asistente Jaken, un hombre de ya avanzada edad que no entendía por qué aún no se jubilaba.

-señor Sesshomaru, ¿Qué ha encontrado?-el mencionado no presto atención y seguía analizando la katana ubicando al que había vendido esa katana _"Totosai" _pensó y llevándose la Katana paso de largo a Jaken y a los demás policías que lo seguían

* * *

Rin no paraba de quejarse, mordía su labio inferior para no gritar agonizante, aquel golpe había sido muy duro, por suerte solo se haría un moretón y desaparecería en poco tiempo, su amiga de melena azabache solo la vendo y le aplico algunas cremas y esencia de hierbas medicinales que le había enseñado su abuela Kaede.

-no te preocupes, se curará en poco tiempo, pero por primera vez en tu vida; descansa, nosotras nos haremos cargo-dijo Kagome junto a Sango, ya que se encontraban en la casa de esta

-si, puedo hacerme pasar por ti e ir con Kenshi, tenemos la shikon no tama y eso nos da gran ventaja-Rin se levantó frente a ellas

-no quiero que las lastimen-confeso preocupada y con la mirada clavada en el suelo

-dudo que nos lastimen…-en ese momento Kagome puso su dedo índice en su barbilla demostrando que se encontraba pensando-y ahora que me doy cuenta, necesitamos un nombre clave para Kenshi-las tres se pusieron a pensar que en realidad era cierto, no podía llamarlo Kenshi, eso lo pondría en peligro a él y a todos los que sabían que Rin era Shadow.

-cierto, tenemos que pensar en algo-dijo Rin, el trio de chicas salieron de la habitación caminando a la sala de la casa, veían a Kohaku y a Kenshi jugando videojuegos y mirándolo atentamente pensaban en un buen nombre; analizando sus cualidades-algo se nos ocurrirá luego, vamos Kenshi-dijo caminando a la puerta

-¿A dónde?-

-a practicar, no puedes ayudarme si no te entrenas como es debido, entrenaremos al menos dos o tres horas cada tarde, y si yo no puedo entrenarte lo hará Sango-dijo

-¿ayudarte en qué?-cuestiono Kohaku, habían olvidado totalmente que el estaba allí, Rin se puso roja pensando en una excusa cuando fue Sango la que la salvo

-nada nada, no te preocupes Kohaku; Rin piensa que Kenshi debe aprender a cuidarse solo-Rin asintió. Kenshi y Rin se despidieron de todos y fueron a un gimnasio abandonado en los barrios bajos de Tokio a practicar.

-bueno, creo que también me voy, supongo que en la Shikon no tama no puede haber solo villanos, los policías también pueden lastimar a Rin, le pediré información a Rin de esto luego-dijo cuándo se encontraba a solas con Sango

-bueno, nos vemos luego-sonrió la castaña despidiéndose

* * *

Kagome llevaba unos 15 minutos caminando cuando llego a su casa, sacando las llaves de su bolsa entro con la mente fija solo en la Shikon no tama cuando sintió que algo se rompía en su pecho; Inuyasha se encontraba encima de Kikyo sobre el sofá, el tenía la camisa abierta y se podían ver sus orejas caninas ya que no portaba la gorra que lo cubría, y su hermana con el cabello azabache algo alborotado.

-lo… lo lamento, solo… me iré a mi habitación-dijo con la mirada llena de tristeza y corriendo a su cuarto antes de que pudiese derramar lágrimas frente a ambos; al encerrarse en su cuarto que ella misma había cubierto la puerta con una pequeña barrera de plomo se recargo en ella y se dio la libertad de derramar algunas lágrimas con libertad abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su rostro en ellas. Mientras en la sala, Inuyasha se acomodaba nuevamente la ropa al igual que Kikyo

-perdona Inuyasha, pero no creo que sea el momento-dijo Kikyo

-quieres que sea humano-ella bajo la cabeza con tristeza, el tomando una de las manos de ella entre las suyas-en cuanto logre pagar mi deuda con Naraku, él me ha dicho que lograra convertirme en humano, cuando llegue ese día podremos estar juntos-dijo seriamente rozando los labios de ella con los suyos-te lo prometo-

-te amo Inuyasha-dijo abrazándolo por el cuello mientras él le correspondía al abrazo respondiéndole "y yo a ti"

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela, ya era la tarde y Rin había ido la oficina del director con el propósito de tener empleo como pasante de algún profesor; fue el prefecto el que le cedió un lugar y Rin muy sonriente espero a que le asignaran a el profesor que ayudaría; le llamo a Sango diciéndole que fuera a entrenar con el pequeño mientras ella se quedaría a trabajar. El prefecto la conducía hacia uno de los salones y allí pudo divisar al peliplata de ojos ámbar.

-serás las asistente del profesor Taisho-_"tiene que ser una broma"_ pensó haciendo una mueca de disgusto

-no necesito ayuda-dijo fríamente sin si quiera voltear a ver a ambos

-el mismo lo ha dicho, ¿no hay alguien más a quien pueda ayudar?-

-si quieres el trabajo solo puede ser con él, los demás profesores ya tienen a un asistente cada uno; ¿quieres el trabajo?-ella suspiro con pesadez y asintió mostrando una sonrisa totalmente fingida -excelente, ve con el profesor y solo espera ordenes-Rin camino hacia el escuchando como se cerraba la puerta, cambiando su actitud radicalmente

-¿necesita algo señor Sesshomaru?-cuestiono inclinándose un poco con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, él aunque estaba sorprendido no cambio su actitud original-si algo necesita hágame saber-dijo, él la miro de reojo notando lo sincera que se veía su sonrisa, y aun asi tan falsa a la vez.

La tarde paso entre encargos y encargos por parte de Sesshomaru hacia Rin la cual los cumplía con una sonrisa, Sesshomaru ya saliendo del aula pudo ver que el sol se ocultaba dando lugar a el oscuro cielo nocturno, las luces eléctricas del edificio ya estaban prendidas y al salir al pasillo vio a Rin muy mal apoyada con la boca entrecerrada respirando relajada y con su mochila en su regazo. Entrecerró los ojos captando con su agudo oído los sonidos de su calmada respiración, los latidos de su corazón, y los leves movimientos de su pecho y cuerpo, hincándose junto a ella observándola más de cerca y captando con más facilidad su aroma a fruta fresca y hierva silvestre, maldijo para sus adentros estar haciendo algo tan trivial-Se…ssho…maru-susurro entre sueños sorprendiéndole en sobremanera, cargándola de manera nupcial aun dormida llevándola a un auto negro deportivo que se encontraba en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Al acomodarla en el interior tapizado de piel, tomo su mochila y al abrirla buscando un lugar que le indicara a donde la llevaría, logro encontrar una dirección, y sin saber si era suya o de alguien más fue rumbo a ese lugar, colocándole el cinturón y yendo al lugar del conductor. Pasado un buen rato Sesshomaru no podía perder la atención de aquella respiración tan tenue y aquel aroma _"Sandaces"_ pensó molesto apretando el volante y llegando a la dirección que había leído; saliendo del auto se dirijo a ella y la saco con delicadeza cargándola de la misma manera que anteriormente había usado; con dificultad toco el timbre y le abrió un chico con un leve parecido a Rin, el chico al ver así a Rin se sobresaltó y comenzó a llamar a su hermana mayor.

-¡Daiki!¡Ven rápido!-

-¿Qué pasa Akira?-pregunto y al ver a la joven en brazos de aquel hombre se sobresaltó-¡por Kami-sama!, ¿Qué le ocurrió?-dijo preocupada

-nada, se quedó dormida por tanto trabajar-dijo seriamente el de ojos ambarinos depositando a la chica en brazos del joven con delicadeza

-¿Quién es usted?-Daiki lo miraba desconfiada

-soy profesor de Historia de Rin, Sesshomaru Taisho-dijo dando una reverencia al igual que ella

-entonces… gracias por traer a mi hermana-sonrio al hombre que seguía sin inmutar su rostro con ningún gesto o sentimiento-¿gusta quedarse a cenar?-

-disculpe, pero tengo cosas que hacer; vere a Rin mañana en la escuela-se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se fue

-creo que lo mejor será llevar a Rin a su cama-Akira asintió y llevo cargando a su hermana hasta su cama, la arropo y la miro un segundo con una sonrisa para después salir de allí, el sabia lo mucho que se estaba esforzando su hermana en la escuela, en proteger a la ciudad y ahora en su trabajo, tal vez no estaría mal echarle una mano.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Rin despertó algo confundida, y un poco desorientada, no entendía como había llegado a casa, ni si quiera recordaba cuando se durmió. Se puso su uniforme y bajo al comedor, su hermana había preparado ya el desayuno y su hermano estaba allí.

-buenos días Rin-dijeron sus hermanos al unísono

-buenos días-

-fue duro él trabaja ayer ¿no?, tu amable profesor te trajo a casa cuando ya era muy noche-abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Qué profesor?-cuestiono, dudaba que Sesshomaru Taisho fuera el que la ayudara

-era de cabello plateado y ojos ámbar, se llamaba se… sose…-hacia memoria Daiki

-Sesshomaru Taisho-concluyo Akira, Rin no lo podía creer; fácilmente pudo dejarla en la escuela pero no lo hizo

-bueno, apúrense a desayunar que ya casi se van, yo ya me voy a trabajar, los ve a las diez-dijo y se despidió de cada uno dándoles un beso en la frente-que tengan buen día en la escuela.

Rin caminaba por el pasillo aun sin poder creer que el de cabellera platinada, que era tan frio y al cual odiaba más que nada tuviera la consideración de llevarla a su casa, casi llegando a su clase de literatura con una de sus profesoras favoritas, una mujer entre los cuarenta y cincuenta años que hablaba con tanta pasión de los libros y los poemas que podría sorprender, o se llegaría a pensar que es sobreactuada, en esta clase Rin no estaba con Sango, ni Kagome ni con ninguna de sus otras amigas, y en cierta forma eso le molestaba un poco. _"Hace mucho que no dormía tan bien como ayer, me siento bien"_ pensó relajada y soltando un suspiro de conformidad. Unos minutos después llego su profesora animando la clase.

Ya avanzada un poco la clase comenzaron a hablar de poemas, e incómodamente fueron poemas de amor, amistad, pasión y romance, lo cual hizo que Rin se sintiera algo incomoda.

-¡Vamos chicos!, el autor trata de expresar su desconsuelo, ¡la mujer que ama parece que está comprometida, y aun asi accede tener una aventura con el!, sentirse mal porque es plato de segunda mesa!-_"plato de segunda mesa…eso es lo que fui…"_-Bien, para la próxima clase quiero que me traigan un poema de Fujiwara no Sadaie, aquí los analizaremos-Rin salió del aula pensando en ello, topándose con Sesshomaru que caminaba rumbo a su clase.

-Rin-ella volvió a su actitud seria al escuchar su voz

-buenos días profesor, gracias por… llevarme a casa ayer-dijo para después elevar sus ojos y conectarlos con los ámbar de el-de verdad, muchas gracias-al mirarlo de esa forma instantáneamente se sonrojo y esquivo su mirada clavándola en el suelo y frunciendo levemente el ceño-me voy a clase, lo veré después-dijo y salió caminando rápidamente dejando a su profesor confundido

"_es la imitación de un maldito bastardo que me uso, pero eso no quita el hecho de que lo odie a él también" _Pensó aun sonrojada

* * *

Kenshi y Shadow (Rin)se encontraban sobre uno de los edificios más altos de Tokio observando la ciudad desde lo alto.

-Kagome y Sango fueron a ver a Totosai, te traerán tu arma `para que comencemos a practicar las próximas semanas-dijo Shadow ahora con voz masculina, en la penumbra de la noche

-si, te prometo que no te decepcionare-

-no lo dudo-dijo haciéndole un cariño con su mano en la cabeza de Kenshi

-Rin…digo, Shadow; se me ocurrió un nombre para mi, me gusta Dark-

-Dark…Dark Shadow, me gusta… serás Dark-dijo Shadow sonriendo bajo la mascarilla


	7. Capitulo 6: El enemigo de mi enemigo

**CAPITULO 6: EL ENEMIGO DE MI ENEMIGO ES MI AMIGO**

Un camión de carga ingresaba a las calles de Tokio en la oscuridad de la noche, como conductor se encontraba un hombre no mayor de 25 años de cabello negro azabache amarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo y con ojos entre azul marino y negro, parecía llegar a una sección baldía y al parecer restringida donde lo recibia un joven de cabello plateado, ojos ámbar, de camisa roja y jeans de un color azul marino, casi negro y además una gorra negra en su cabeza. Al detenerse frente al joven este en un movimiento de la mano le indico que saliera.

-te tardaste horas, siempre impuntual Miroku-le reprendio fastidiado el de ojos ambarinos

-vamos Inuyasha, no seas exagerado; además crei que la policía me seguía y tuve que buscar una ruta que era mas confusa y por desgracia más larga-dijo Miroku con brazos cruzados y algo molesto por todo lo que le había tomado llegar al lugar.

-como sea… más te vale no haberles hecho algo, o Naraku se molestara-

-hablas como si te gustara hacer esto Inu, yo sé que odias el hacerle esto a otras personas-dijo Miroku con comprensión hacia su amigo, pues el también deseaba que Naraku le ayudara a sellar el agujero negro que se había formado en su mano-pero no tenemos opción, ni si quiera nos ha dicho para que es que las quiere-dijo cuándo se encaminaron a la gran puerta del camión que había traido Miroku

-solo hazlo rápido, no me gusta verlas tan… ¡agh!, tu solo llevalas rápido con Naraku; que sus lágrimas me molestan mucho la nariz-cuando Miroku abrió las puertas se pudieron ver a muchas jóvenes de distintas cualidades, se podía notar a simple vista que no todas eran chicas japonesas, algunas parecían ser extranjeras; Miroku les dio una mirada de pésame y las saco del camión cuando un golpe lo derribo tirándolo al suelo.

-de aquí no se va nadie-dijo "el" joven de chaqueta de cuero y ojos avellana con su pequeño compañero que igualmente negro vestía-si no las dejan en libertad, no tendremos otra salida más que pelear-dijo Shadow con firmeza y con las manos fijas en sus katanas, no deseaba usar armas de fuego ya que se veían desarmados

-que así sea-dijo el albino saliendo por detrás del camión y fue directo para atacar a el joven, sus uñas crecieron convirtiéndose en garras y así comenzaron una batalla mientras con ayuda de Dark las jóvenes escapaban del lugar, este las guiaba en otro camino

-muchas gracias-dijo una de las jóvenes a Dark-¿cómo te llamas?-el titubeo unos segundos

-yo… soy Dark-dijo seriamente como si fuera el mismo Shadow quien hablaba, cuando sintió un beso que se posaba en su frente, y este se tensó sintiendo como la sangre iba a sus mejillas

-Arigatou Dark, espero verte pronto-dijo la chica de unos 15 años sonriente y siguió al grupo de chicas que también huía, él se quedó así un momento cuando noto que Shadow lo necesitaba, corrió e intento ayudarla, Inuyasha parecía ir ganando pues ya varios golpes había acertado y ella no podía lastimarlo, su gorra calló y pudo ver un par de orejas albinas

-nada mal chico-dijo Shadow-¿Qué es lo que eres?-

-soy el que acabara contigo-Dark se dirigía a el cuándo un golpe lo hizo chocar con la reja que estaba cerca

-no me gusta golpear niños, pero te daré una advertencia, esto es algo mucho más grande de lo que crees; no se metan-dijo Miroku frunciendo el seño

-no somos de los que hacen caso a advertencias-dijo el niño y peleando con Miroku inicio una nueva pelea

Shadow estaba herido y probablemente con algunas fracturas, pero no cedía; recordó a aquel Youkai que conoció al entrar al pozo y noto que tenía algunas similitudes, al igual que su profesor Sesshomaru; hasta podrían ser ¿Hermanos?, era lo más probable. Shadow logro propinarle golpes, pero no deseaba matarlo, solo con una estocada que le dio un rasguño en el estómago a Inuyasha, del cual si salía bastante sangre pero no para matarlo.

Dark estaba herido en demasía y casi por los suelos se pudieron escuchar sirenas que venían a lo lejos, pero que con rapidez se acercaban.

-Mierda-dijo Inuyasha maldiciendo una y otra vez, en un segundo ya habían llegado, Miroku y el salieron de aquel lugar, debían decirle lo antes posible a Naraku sobre lo que había ocurrido. Shadow y Dark estaban mal heridos pero no les fue difícil irse de allí con una bomba de "humo".

Llegando a aquel lugar, el frio policía albino analizaba la escena, sus sentidos de Youkai le ayudaban a sentir los aromas, ese era de aquel criminal que no lograba dar con él, y el otro… _"Inuyasha"_ pensó con molestia

-quiero que analicen todo en el lugar, y saber que era lo que había en ese camión-dijo tajante recibiendo una afirmación de sus compañeros, él sabía lo que ocurría, pero debía de guardar apariencias con los humanos.

Un golpe fue dirigido al rostro de Inuyasha que él no evitó, sintió el dolor punzante en su mejilla aun cuando estaba herido en el torso.

-ambos son una vergüenza, ¿Cómo pudieron dejar escapar a todas esas jóvenes?, tendremos que capturarlas de nuevo, ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió?-

-ese chico al que le apodan Shadow las libero acompañado de un niño-el hombre de cabellera ondulada y azabache, con ojos que llegaban entre azul y violeta comenzó a reír

-un adolescente y un niño les quitaron a 50 chicas-rió con más intensidad-muy interesante, quisiera ver a ese par en persona-dijo logrando que ambos hombres presentes quedaran confundidos

Jinenji y su esposa terminaban de curar a Rin y a Kenshi, ya eran las 12 de la mañana, sintiéndose culpables por siempre despertar a Jinenji y con ello a su esposa

-descansen una hora y luego podrán irse-dijo Jinenji dejando a ambos en la sala-buenas noches-dijo y se fue con su esposa a descansar

-te dije que podría ser peligroso, solo vendrás cuando yo diga que podrás estar a salvo-dijo Rin seria, lo cual no era común en ella

-¡pero yo quiero ayudar!, esto no es nada, te prometo que yo puedo entrenar y te seré de gran ayuda, por favor-dijo Kenshi casi rogando haciendo que Rin frunciera los labios en desacuerdo

-no me hagas eso, no quiero que te pase nada-Kenshi gateo por el sofá y fue al otro extremo en donde se encontraba Rin, se acostó en su pecho _"este pequeño manipulador"_ pensó Rin, Kenshi la abrazo y cerró los ojos

-te prometo que voy a estar bien-dijo el pequeño respirando pausadamente, descansando de la agitada noche que habían tenido, Rin sonrió y lo abrazo también; era como un pequeño hermano que estaba feliz de poder proteger

-entonces practicaremos más, que tengas buena noche-dijo Rin y también cerró los ojos. Fue solo unos minutos para que después se levantara y dejara una nota a Jinenji y su esposa agradeciéndoles; después cargando a Kenshi y llevándolo a casa de Sango, ya que el niño estaba profundamente dormido y finalmente llegando a su casa por la ventana para descansar e ir a la escuela. Puso su alarma a las 4:00 para poder hacer algo de tarea en un rato.

Estaba plácidamente dormida, estaba cansada y podía nuevamente dormir de una manera tan cómoda cuando alguien de un fuerte golpe en la puerta irrumpió en su habitación.

-¡RIN!, SON LAS 6:30, SE NOS HACE TARDE-al momento de escuchar a Akira, se levantó de golpe y comenzó a ir de un lugar a otro en su habitación tomando su uniforme, sin si quiera peinarse y tomando sus cosas tal cual estaban, bajo corriendo al comedor y se encontró a su hermana apurada al igual que su hermano y ella; los tres tomaron solo una rebanada de pan con mermelada de fresa y salieron corriendo; Akira y Rin se despidieron de Daiki corriendo y comiendo al mismo tiempo.

Rin llegaba tarde a su primera clase _"Y tenía que ser con ese maldito idiota"_ pensó al saber que su primera clase era historia, llegaba y para su desgracia ya habían empezado la clase; abrió de una manera precipitada y noto como todos la miraban confundidos y Sesshomaru la miraba con severidad, sonrojada a mas no poder dio una exagerada reverencia.

-lamento llegar tarde, no volverá a ocurrir-dijo, Sesshomaru se sorprendió y aunque no lo demostrara, estaba sorprendido de que la joven que normalmente lo miraba con odio e indiferencia ahora estaba sonrojada y se le veía tan… _"Sandaces Sesshomaru" _pensó

-adelante-dijo tajante y continuo con su clase, Rin fue al único lugar disponible donde a ambos lados estaban Sango y Kagome

-¿y por qué llegaste tarde?-dijo Kagome susurrando

-me quede dormida, además no creo poder entrar a gimnasia, me ropa un par de costillas-dijo Rin preocupando a sus amigas, y eso se notó por sus miradas-no se preocupen, no es nada; solo espero que no haya problemas esta tarde-dijo esperando que no pasara nada.

Al terminar la clase, Kagome, Sango y Rin eran las ultimas en irse, irían las tres a Teatro con su profesor Taniguchi; cuando ya se encontraban en la puerta dispuestas a irse cuando la voz de Sesshomaru las detuvo a las tres en seco.

-Rin, necesito hablar contigo-Rin sintió su estómago revolverse de ira, escuchar solo su voz la hacía enfadar, las otras dos chicas se estremecieron de miedo, y solo se fueron diciéndole "no te preocupes"; el par de chicas se fueron cerrando la puerta, la joven castaña camino tranquila hacia Sesshomaru sentándose en una silla que estaba frente a su escritorio, este se sentó en el escritorio frente a ella

-que necesita-dijo sin levantar la mirada, y frunciendo el ceño.

-no veo que seas de las chicas que causan problemas, así que te preguntare algo, ¿Quién te lastimo?-ella se sorprendió y lo miro, había olvidado que tenía leves rasguños en el rostro, pero no eran tan notorios; ¿Cómo el si los noto?

-no… no es im-portante, fue solo un descuido-

-¿fue en tu casa o en la escuela?-

-¡en ninguno de los dos!, mis hermanos nunca me han lastimado y mis compañeros son buenos conmigo-sin notarlo se levantó y ya estaba frente a su profesor mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-entonces, dime-dijo Sesshomaru con su acostumbrada frialdad; Rin se sintió nerviosa, comenzaba a dudar y ya no sabia que decir, el la miraba con mucha intensidad sin despegar sus obres ambar de su rostro. Comenzo a jugar con sus manos nerviosa cuando callo en cuanta de algo, fruncio nuevamente el seño y lo miro

-no tengo que dar explicaciones-dijo molesta, el albino entrecerró los ojos cuando se escucho la puerta

-Rin, ya debemos ir a… lo- lo lamento-dijo Kohaku al ver que estaban "su" Rin y el profesor Sesshomaru

-ya voy, si me disculpa… voy tarde a Teatro-dijo y tomando sus cosas se fue de el salón. Sesshomaru la vio salir y luego a Kohaku, _"estoy casi seguro que es el" _ pensó

Al acabar la escuela Sesshomaru comenzó a investigar a Shippo, lo siguió por horas; mientras Rin fue al centro de Tokio junto con Kenshi. Para sorpresa de ambos ahora lo que atacaba no era un criminal, era un monstruo, y era literal: Un gran gustano con varios brazos humanos y con una cabeza de ogro que se deslizaba por los edificios.

-tenemos que detenerlo, lo voy a distrarer y cuando te diga le cortas la cabeza-dijo Shadow calculando cada momento

-entendido-dijo y ambos se separaron mientras aquel monstruo no dejaba de gritar

-Humanos, vengan ya a alimentarme-

-deberias puscar en otro lugar, aquí nadie va a ser comida de nadie-dijo Rin-¿de donde saliste?-dijo Shadow cuando aquel gran gusano comenzó a girar alrededor de ella

-miren nada mas, un simple humano se atreve a desafiarme; ese pozo si que es útil, será un placer devorarte-dijo el gran gusano

-¿del pozo?, ¿como saliste de allí?, nadie debería poderlo cruzar

-una humana lo cruzo antes, y por lo que se no tuvo problema-Shadow abrió los ojos como platos, entonces había sido culpa de ella el que ese monstruo llegara-todos hablan sobre esa humana-

-no se quien sea esa chica, pero parece que vas a perder la cabeza pensando en eso-dijo con sorna cuando Dark en un segundo le corto la cabeza con la katana y se volvió polvo

-¿Qué chica?-le pregunto Dark, Shadow solo le froto la cabeza con la palma de su mano a modo de cariño

-no tengo idea-toda la gente se veía asustada haciendo que Shadow y Dark se sintieran algo incomodos, caminaron "disimuladamente" hacia la calle pero un auto negro se detuvo frente a ellos; de el salieron dos hombres vestidos de traje negro, estaban casi seguros que eran policías

-Shadow, Dark, deben de venir con nosotros-Shadow se cruzo de brazos y los miro con seriedad

-¿y que si decimos que no?-

-no era una pregunta-en un corto lapso de tiempo ambos quedaron inconsientes y fueron subidos al auto negro

Shadow comenzaba a despertar poco a poco y comenzó a observar a su alrededor, parecía ser algo como una casa de un hombre adinerado, estaba sobre un sofá y Dark estaba a su lado dormido, lo moviolevemente de un lado a otro haciendo que este se desspertara

-Kenshi, despierta-este poco a poco se despertaba y al igual que Shadow, comenzó a ver hacia todos lados

-mm… ¿Qué?-se froto los ojos y despertó poco a poco-Shadow, ¿Dónde estamos?-

-no tengo idea-cuando en ese momento se levantaban de el sofá un hombre de traje que tenia pinta de mayordomo les hablo

-el señor de la casa desea verlos-dijo-siganme-sin objetar ambos lo siguieron y caminando por unos largos pasillos decorados con cuadros y pinturas y con mesitas repletas de floreros con flores, al fin llegaron a una gran puerta de caoba fina que al abrirse daba a lo que parecía ser un estudio

-bienvenidos a mi hogar jóvenes, siéntense-dijo un hombre en un a silla de cuero que mantenía su identidad oculta-los veo algo incomodos, ¿gustan algo?-

-no… gracias-dijo Dark con amabilidad mientras Shadow no le quitaba la mirada de encima al misterioso hombre

-¿Quién es usted?-le cuestiono la joven

-mi nombre no interesa, si no mis propósitos; noto que odias mucho al detective de ojos ambar, ¿no?; me parece que su nombre era… Sesshomaru-dijo con una siniestra sonrisa y sin esconder su perversión

-aun no nos ha dicho para que nos ha traido-

-vamos amigo, yo se que tu odias al albino, y quisiera proponerte un trato-

-¿trato? ¿Qué tipo de trato?-le dijo desconfiada enarcando una ceja

-te puedo ayudar a destruir a ese bastardo para siempre, si tu me lo permites-dijo el hombre-te ayudare en muchas cosas, te dare habilidades, armas, y lo que este a mi alcance para que lo destruyas-

-¿tu que querrías a cambio?-le cuestiono la chica

-nada en especial, el ver sufrir al maldito, y que tu salgas con una sonrisa satisfactoria… te puedo decir que el es un Youkai-dijo el

-¿youkai?, esas son solo leyendas-dijo Dark mofándose de las palabras que había dicho

-no te creas niño, lo que digo es cierto y tu lo sabes-dijo a Shadow directamente-sin embargo sus poderes han sido en mayoría sellados por una maldición que una bruja le han hecho, por lo que puedo decir que puede ser decaparecer con un poco de esfuerzo-dijo

-puedo matarlo yo mismo, no necesito de ayuda de un asqueroso sicario, además… yo decidiré cuando sea el momento de eliminarlo-dijo Shadow molesta levantándose abruptamente de la silla

-no te confies Shadow, no es tan sencillo siendo tu un humano y el teniendo habilidades sobrenaturales-

-me las arreglare-dijo dándole la espalda-Dark, salgamos de aquí-el niño solo asintió y la siguió saliendo de allí y en poco tiempo de la casa

-es una lastima, no quería destruir a un talento tan bueno… que mal; tendras que morir Shadow, pero me gustaría divertirme contigo, veamos de que tanto eres capaz… linda niña-dijo al aire y sonriendo con malicia

Al dia siguiente en las calles de Tokio nuevamente varias patrullas perseguían a un par de jóvenes que no lograban entender la razón de que los persiguieran nuevamente.

-¡ve mas rápido!, el señor Sesshomaru ha dicho que es una orden de el capitán Onigumo, no van a escapar-

-¿Quién le ha dicho al señor Onigumo-decian entre oficiales

-solo se que recibió una llamada y al instante el capitán ordeno atraparlos, asi que ve mas rápido-dijo uno de los oficiales aumentando la velocidad. Mientras ambos corrian a todo lo que sus piernas les daban

-¡mierda!, justo cuando debo comprarle mas a Totosai-dijo para si misma la joven heroína; dieron con una motocicleta y en un poco de tiempo Dark logro que encendiera y ambos subieron en ella escapando de los oficiales-ve mas rápido Dark-dijo Shadow

-ya no va mas rápido, esos sujetos nos pisan los talones-dijo el niño

-tengo que…-pensaba mirando en todas direcciones, cuando pudo ver un gran camión que al parecer transportaba gallinas, Shadow rompió el candado que las aprisionaba con su Katana y estas salían despavoridas de un lado a otro en la calle cegando a los policías; en cierta forma era una escena comica al ver la confusión de los policías

-esa fue buena-dijo Shadow riendo y chocando la palma de su mano con la de Dark- ahora deberíamos irnos, tu tienes tarea y yo también-dijo Shadow de una forma fraternal ganando un reclamo de Dark, que al final termino cediendo

_-que chica mas interesante, pero la seguire poniendo a prueba… teniendo a los dos hijos del gran Inu no Taisho en mi favor será mas útil de lo que pensé, ya que ambos la odian-decia un hombre desconocido observando varias pantallas al mismo tiempo en donde se encontraban solo Shadow y Dark-no pensé que Inuyasha fuera tan estúpido para no matarla o Sesshomaru tan despistado como para no notar que ella es Shadow, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?, dejemos que todo tome su curso-_

Ya siendo de noche la lluvia comenzaba a cubrir cada rincón de Tokio, hasta los barrios mas bajos y calles mas peligrosas de la ciudad, era notorio el que las calles estuvieran tan descuidadas; sin embargo, una joven corria por su vida, de una mirada que anteriormente se veía fría y seria ahora estaba completamente distorsionada por la desesperación, de larga melena azabache y lacia, no lograba ver a su atacante en la tan abundante lluvia hasta llegar a un callejón creyendo sentirse a salvo.

-¿pensabas escapar Kikyo?-dijo un hombre que la perturbo por un segundo, esta se puso a la defensiva

-no dejare que le hagas daño a Inuyasha, ni a nadie de mi familia asi que te recomiendo que te vayas-dijo lo suficientemente seria para intentar convencerlo

-sabes que no soy de los que se rinden con facilidad, si no eres mia no seras de ese asqueroso bastardo hanyou-dijo frunciendo el seño

-no seas tonto Naraku, Inuyasha sabra que fuiste tu el que me asesine, asi que hazlo con toda libertad pues Inuyasha terminara contigo-le amenazo

-¿Por qué me haría eso si es Shadow quien te asesinara?-dijo el hombre que entre un rayo y la oscuridad paso a la forma de el criminal y héroe de la ciudad

-¿pero que…-no pudo seguir cuando una katana atravesó su pecho y al ser sacada la sangre era esparcida gracias a la lluvia, la joven calló al suelo con los ojos abiertos y con mirada fría

-te amo Kikyo, pero si no eras mia, no serias de nadie-dijo aun con la forma de Shadow-veamos que piensa mi querido sirviente cuando te vea junto a la katana de Shadow-dijo tirando a un lado la Katana y saliendo de aquel callejón, Kikyo solo pudo ver sus pies irse a paso lento y susurrando un "Inuyasha" quedo con la mirada perdida en la nada.


	8. Capitulo 7: Muerte, trampas y examenes

**CAPITULO 7: MUERTE, TRAMPAS Y EXAMENES**

Eran las 8:11 de la mañana, había pasado una semana desde que todos se enteraron de la muerte de la hermana de Kagome, la cual se había encontrado muy acongojada al igual que su abuela Kaede; Rin y Sango, al igual que sus otras tres amigas estaban muy preocupadas por el estado de la azabache, ya casi no comía y se veía más pálida y con ojeras, al igual que con los ojos irritados seguramente de tanto llorar. No había hablado, ni había hecho gesto alguno más que el de tristeza extrema. En otro lugar las cosas no estaban mejor, Inuyasha estaba igualmente molesto; triste y estaba siendo casi atormentado por el dolor de perder a su tan amada chica.

-su aroma… el aroma de ese bastado estaba allí; lo matare… TE MATARE SHADOW, ¡ME LAS PAGARAS TODAS!-gritaba con la voz quebrándose al final y rompiendo en un llanto agonizante

Rin y Sango no sabían que decirle, estaba muy callada; pasada ya una semana de lo ocurrido.

-am… Kagome, ¿quieres ir con Totosai para que compremos armas?, así podríamos practicar puntería en el gimnasio-la joven azabache no respondió

-¿y… quieren ir por un helado?-dijo Sango sonriente al igual que Rin, pero la azabache no emitía sonido alguno, parecía muerta.

-este… vayamos a dar una vuelta por el centro, podemos ir a comp…-Kagome interrumpió a Rin dándose vuelta a ambas chicas

-gracias por querer ayudar, pero no lo necesito; solo quiero estar sola-dijo seria alejándose de ambas y perdiéndose en el camino; las chicas no sabían que hacer, tenían que hacer algo.

-me siento mal, quisiera poder…-dijo Rin, en ese momento su celular sonó-bueno… ¿Kenshi?, espera, voy para allá-dijo y salió corriendo-te veo luego Sango-se despidió y salió de allí rumbo a trabajar

Inuyasha se encontraba en la sala de la casa Higurashi sentado, viendo a la nada, se le veía molesto y aturdido, no traía su usual gorra, sus orejas caninas se encontraban al descubierto cuando la puerta se abrió el se giro directo para ver a la azabache y levantándose con una velocidad impresionante la acorralo en la puerta de madera casi enterrando sus garras en la puerta.

-I-inuya…-

-¿Dónde está el bastardo al que llamas amigo?-le cuestión con seriedad-¿¡DONDE ESTA!?-grito, o más bien… rugió

-déjame en paz, Shadow no fue el que lo hizo-

-mato a tu hermana, ¿y te pones de su lado?-

-¿no lo entiendes?, es una trampa, Kikyo no fue asesinada por Shadow…-él se separó bruscamente de ella y le dio la espalda

-su patético olor estaba en toda la escena, si no fue el, dime quien fue-ella no supo responder-lo sabía, solo te advierto Kagome; eres mi mejor amiga y te diré que él no sobrevivirá por mucho tiempo si lo encuentro-dijo saliendo de la casa azotando la puerta. Con el corazón roto por la muerte de su hermana, por la manera en que le hablo Inuyasha, por las acusaciones hacia Rin, se sentó en el suelo y abrazando sus piernas comenzó a llorar

-Inuyasha… ¿Por qué no entiendes que te amo?-dijo llorando, gritando y lamentándose por todo.

Rin llegaba corriendo a la escuela, llegaba tarde a trabajar con Sesshomaru, primero tarde a clases hace una semana y ahora llegaba tarde por un maldito idiota que no dejaba de molestar el centro y para colmo la torcedura de su tobillo había vuelto; al llegar al salón de clase no vio a su profesor, al hombre que tanto odiaba; asi que suspiro con cansancio y se recargo en la pared para descansar su tobillo.

-mierda-susurro para sí misma cuando vio no muy lejos de allí en una de las pizarras para anuncios una lista de materias, vio que era para su grupo y entro en pánico al ver que eran los exámenes que se realizarían esa semana-no, no, no…-decía acercándose más-tengo muchas cosas que hacer, por favor que sea una mala broma-se decía, al dia siguiente tenia tres exámenes en horas consecutivas-joder, joder, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?, voy a morir y no será a causa de un matón-se recargo en la pared y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra esta-

-llegas tarde de nuevo-dijo Sesshomaru, ella se reincorporo y se inclino

-lo lamento, he estado algo ocupada-

-problemas con tu amiga la pelinegra-dijo, ella bajo la mirada con tristeza

-en efecto…-

-ayúdame con el papeleo-dijo tajante y al entrar al salón de clases comenzaron a trabajar, no fue tan tedioso como en otras ocasiones, y no fue muy tardado; al terminar ella soltó un suspiro… debía pedir ayuda y a quien normalmente se la pedía era a Kagome, pero ahora

-Señor Sesshomaru, me preguntaba si me ayudaría a estudiar, para mis exámenes de mañana-el enarco una ceja, ella no le pediría ayuda-es solo que Kagome me ayuda comúnmente, pero ahora… necesito ayuda y no quiero molestarla en este momento tan difícil.

-¿en qué materias quieres ayuda?-

-en matemáticas, química y filosofía-dijo la joven

-¿traes tus apuntes?-ella asintió y los saco de su maletín, así comenzaron a estudiar. Estas horas pasaron volando, a Rin no le costó estudiar con Sesshomaru, pudo notar que era un buen profesor y para su desgracia, el odio se desvanecía en esas horas haciendo que ella lo viera cada vez más atractivo.

Así fue terminando el tiempo para estudiar hasta que se sintió lista, y Sesshomaru se levantó de su asiento ayudando a Rin a recoger sus cuadernos y libros.

-muchas gracias Señor Sesshomaru-dijo con una amplia sonrisa que hipnotizo al albino, ella se levantó y tomo su maletín, sin embargo al dar un mal paso el punzante dolor volvió a su tobillo y casi cae al suelo si no fuera porque un fuerte brazo la sostuvo por detrás de la cintura y otro brazo pasando por su torso sosteniéndola-Yo…-estaba completamente roja sintiendo como su profesor la estrujaba más, este no entendía que era lo que hacía, acercaba su boca al lóbulo de la joven cuando esa voz lo detuvo, su conciencia lo hizo parar-Señor Sesshomaru…-

-ven, te llevare a tu casa-dijo soltándola cuando estaba totalmente reincorporada para llevarla a su auto y seguido a su casa

Al día siguiente los tres exámenes fueron corridos, y ella no se sentía con ninguna duda, comenzó a responder el examen, y después el siguiente y el siguiente, estaba feliz de que Sesshomaru le hubiera enseñado. Mientras en otro lugar, en "reliquias Totosai" un albino veía todas las antigüedades, Sesshomaru había perdido su única pista que era la Katana de Shadow y no sabía cómo o por que, sin embargo sabia de quien era.

-bienvenido a reliq…-no continuo-oh, cielos-dijo el anciano intentando correr pero a una gran velocidad fue retenido por Sesshomaru

-vaya vaya, Totosai, siglos que no te veo-

-joven príncipe, hace tanto, tiene razón; ¿Cómo está su padre?-dijo este tragando gordo

-muerto, como tú ya sabes… pero no vine para eso, vine para saber ¿a quién le vendiste una Katana como esa?-dijo señalando una pared

-yo… ve-vendo muchas de esas, son regalías, nada de valor-

-pero si para que sea un arma homicida; se que le vendiste una a Shadow, dime como era…-

-el… siempre viene encapuchado-mintió el anciano de ojos saltones

-vendiendo armas a criminales, nada mal Totosai; te dejare vivir, sin embargo, si averiguo que si sabias quien es Shadow, morirás y no tendré piedad… y aprovechando mi visita, vendré por algunas armas-dijo, este asintió y le dio sus mejores armas-no lo olvides…-dijo guardándolas todas y saliendo del lugar, Totosai soltó un suspiro

-este chico nunca aprenderá de lo que fue el gran comandante del oeste-

Había pasado un mes desde eso; Shadow y Dark andaban con suma discreción en lo que parecía ser un edificio abandonado, estaban en los ductos de ventilación caminando a gatas en el caso de Dark y en cunclillas siendo Shadow, buscando la ubicación de lo que parecía un cártel, fue Kagome la que les aviso, aun estando algo deprimida y más porque su abuela Kaede estaba peor que ella.

Cuando Shadow y Dark estaban en el último piso lograron escuchar lo que parecía ser una conversación entre varias personas, al escucharlo tomo a Dark y le tapó la boca para poder escuchar mejor.

-Naraku dijo que habría un nuevo camión con mercancía en la entrada de la avenida Najishima, cerca de la plaza kurishke-logrando ver por una rendija noto que el que hablaba era el mismo hombre que había peleado con Dark el mes pasado, un hombre de ojos entre azul y lavanda; de una pequeña coleta que tenía amarrado su cabello negro-los recibiremos a finales de la avenida, y los policías del lugar ya fueron avisados que iría un camión de una mercancía para el gobernador… Inuyasha, no has dicho nada-dijo este mirando a el hanyou albino

-de seguro aparecerá Shadow, y cuando lo vea le romperé el cuello y le daré una tortura lenta-dijo

-el chico aun esta triste por perder a su noviecita-dijo con sorna una mujer de cabello oscuro y corto hasta los hombros, de buena figura con falda roja y blusa demasiado escotada que parecía estar limpiando una revolver.

-cierra la boca Yura, esto no es algo para bromear-la callo el hombre de cabello negro

-solo lo mirare, y antes de cortarle la cabeza quiero ver su repulsivo rostro-dijo Inuyasha apretando los puños, Shadow al ver la mirada del joven trago gordo; no entendía porque decía que ella tenía algo que ver con su novia.

-¿seguiremos discutiendo el plan o qué?-dijo un chico de piel y cabello pálido casi blanco, Shadow al momento lo identifico como Hakudoski Gasai; soltando a Dark puso más atención a la conversación que estaba debajo de ella

-¿tú que tienes que ver con ese chico de cabello blanco?-susurro Dark; Shadow observaba atenta

-ese tal Inuyasha no sabe de lo que habla, vámonos y sigámoslos cuando salgan-le respondió en igual tono y retrocediendo, sin embargo, siendo el edificio ya viejo y con el metal ya gastado y oxidado de la ventilación este se comenzó a romper; Dark aflojo mas esta lamina de metal y Shadow dio el toque final para que esta se rompiera y ambos cayendo en medio de un puñado de los miembros de la mafia de ese tal Naraku.

-agh!-exclamaron ambos para notar a todos observándolos-bueno, hola-dijo Dark logrando el enfurecimiento de los presentes, incluso un poco de Shadow-Shadow, ¿vamos a pelear con todos?-le cuestión

-¿sabes qué?, debemos hacer algo mejor, CORRE!-y ambos echaron a correr seguidos de los demás tipos quienes disparaban a diestra y siniestra, menos Inuyasha, que seguía específicamente a Shadow con solo odio visible en sus ojos, corrían y corrían-debemos separarnos, si alguien te atrapa debes llamarme y yo iré-dijo

-pero…-

-no te estoy preguntando, es una orden-Dark asintió y ambos se fueron por caminos opuestos

-¡Yo sigo a Shadow!-Grito Inuyasha sin esperar

-¡no seas impulsivo!-dijo Miroku sin poder captar la atención de su amigo

Shadow traía sus armas, pero al ver a Inuyasha con una mirada tan cargada de odio podía jurar que en ellos llegaba a haber un tono rojo carmesí, en sus mejillas se pudieron notar dos marcas azuladas y de su boca se asomaban sus colmillos; ella se asustó y apretó la carrera cuando fue casi detenida por un puñado de hombres, pero no miembros de aquella mafia, si no que eran policías que eran liderados por Sesshomaru.

-Inuyasha, te veo de nuevo-dijo de una manera fría Sesshomaru

-no te metas Sesshomaru, yo matare a ese malparido-

-seré yo el que lo lleve a prisión, así que vete por donde viniste-ambos hermanos se miraron con odio, Inuyasha parecía más Youkai que hanyou

-ya no eres un Youkai, intenta pelear sin tus poderes-dijo Inuyasha esquivando a Shadow y atacando directo a Sesshomaru

-INUYASHA-grito Miroku seguido por sus demás compañeros, al ver a los policías comenzó una pelea entre ambos bandos estando Shadow en medio atacando a ambos grupos con su Katana intentando solo hacerlos retroceder y no lastimarlos. Algunos policías resultaron heridos al igual que algunos de los trabajadores de Naraku.

La pelea continuaba entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru cuando las garras de Inuyasha atravesaron un costado de Sesshomaru provocando que este soltara un gemido de dolor.

-ahora el patético es otro, que dejo que una bruja capturara sus poderes-decía Inuyasha, estaba a punto de matar a su medio hermano pero fue en ese momento cuando Shadow se interpuso con su Katana comenzando a pelear con este, lo hizo retroceder lo suficiente para sacar una pequeña bomba y tirarla para lograr escapar.

Estando en una tormenta que ya llevaba más de una hora, en un edificio de oficinas que al parecer estaba cerrado; en ese momento no ya que en los pisos de arriba ahora se encontraba un Youkai albino y un "chico" que le estaba vendando el torso al hombre, Shadow agradecía que su rostro estuviera cubierto pues si no notaria su nerviosismo, al ver el torso desnudo de Sesshomaru hizo que la joven tuviera una extraña sensación en el estómago que sus manos temblaran al cubrir el torso de aquel Youkai aun cuando tenía los guantes puestos.

-¿Por qué?-le cuestión, ella no entendía-¿Por qué me ayudaste?-

-am… pues… es obvio que solo yo te puedo matar, una herida no te matara antes que yo y menos ese chico mitad demonio-dijo Shadow evitando el sonrojo gracias a la máscara y dándole la espalda

-…-Sesshomaru solo la miro confundido, mas no lo demostró ya que su rostro estaba impávido

-la lluvia aprieta cada vez más, parece niebla y no se ve nada; creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí un rato-dijo Shadow sentándose en una esquina-así que podemos hablar o aburrirnos hasta que pare la lluvia que será probablemente mañana

-…- este solo giro su vista a la ventana sin mirarla y con su rostro aun serio

-como quieras-dijo ella recargada en la pared y sentada no muy lejos de Sesshomaru, se puede decir que estaban a menos de un metro.

Fue en algún momento que Shadow termino dormida, al igual que Sesshomaru estando más cerca de lo que deberían estar, Shadow estaba recargada en el hombro de Sesshomaru y este estaba recargado en la cabeza de ella. No fue hasta después de un rato que Shadow despertó, poco a poco abriendo los ojos sintiendo un peso en su cabeza, pudo notar al albino recargado en su cabeza haciendo que ella sintiera el calor subir a todo su rostro, no lograba pensar con claridad sintiendo como levemente el revolvía su rostro en la cabellera chocolate de ella; intentando acomodarlo sin que se despertara recargándolo un poco mas en la pared y al mirar el reloj noto que eran las 4 de la mañana y tenia examen a primera hora y algo de tarea, asi que salio sigilosamente del lugar sin que el calor bajara de sus mejillas.

Fue unas horas despues que Sesshomaru se despertó y noto que estaba solo en aquel lugar, se estaba reincorporando poco a poco recordando la herida que se había hecho el dia anterior y noto la venda en su torso recordándole al chico, sonrio del lado al recordarlo y al levantarse llamo por teléfono a su asistente Jaken para que lo ayudara a regresar pues aunque ya estaba casi recuperado, aun estaba herido.

Rin y Sango esperaban la hora de la clase de historia conversando con Yuka, Erin y Ayuma; se encontraban algo tistes por que Kagome no había ido a clases y aun peor por que sabían la razón, aun estaba triste por lo de su hermana asi que simplemente quedaron en ir a visitarla después de clases, cuando por la entrada entro un prefeccto.

-Buenos días jóvenes-y todos saludaron de pie de igual manera-su profesor Sesshomaru Taisho a tenido un accidente, asi que no podrá venir

-¿esta herido?-dijo una de las alumnas, que como muchas estaban embelesadas con el profesor de ojos ambarinos

-lamentablemente si, pero nos informaron que nada de gravedad asi que no se tienen que preocupar-Varias chicas suspiraron aliviadas, mientras Rin sonreía un poco; recordó verlo dormir y lo apacible que se veía a comparación de cuando lo veía en clase o en sus batallas.

-por esa sonrisa creo que tuviste algo que ver-le susurro Sango

-mas o menos, pero no fui yo la que lo hirió-dijo Rin en su defensa

Fue después de clases que iba con Sango rumbo a casa cuando Kohaku les llamo y ambas giraron, al observarlo ambas sonrieron; pero al ver la sonrisa de Rin un leve tono rosado llego a sus mejillas.

-Rin… ¿puedo hablar contigo?... a solas-Sango dio una media sonrisa y fingiendo demencia se despidió

-bien bien, me voy, te veo mañana Rin; no llegues tarde Kohaku-

-adios-se despidió Rin- ¿Qué necesitas?-

-es algo muy importante, y tengo que decírtelo-el suspiro y tomo una buena bocanada de aire lo cual confundia a Rin-te hare una pregunta y no quiero que me mientas o sientas lastima de mi, se que eres algo mayor que yo pero… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-Rin abrió los ojos como plato sorprendida, y sintió su corazón latir mas fuerte; _"Kohaku… ¿Cómo preguntas eso?, yo creo que… te quiero, no lo se"_ su cabeza estaba hecha un caos asi que dijo lo primero que apareció en su mente

-si-se sorprendio hasta ella misma-yo… si quiero-se ruborizo y bajo la mirada, sintió como Kohaku elevaba su rostro y le plantaba un beso en la comisura del labio, nuevamente ella se ruborizo; el beso se profundizo al cabo de unos segundos, pero fue roto por la falta de aire para ambos.

-me haces, muy feliz…-dijo el a punto de posar nuevamente sus labios en los de ella pero una voz infantil los detuvo

-¡HEY RIN, KOHAKU!-ambos se separaron por inercia dando lugar a el pequeño Kenshi-ya salí de la escuela, ¿nos vamos?-cuando sono el celular de Rin

-vamos a entrenar Kenshi-dijo Rin rápidamente y el pequeño asintió-nos vemos Kohaku-dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios lo que sorprendio a Kenshi-vamonos-le dijo a Kenshi comenzando a correr dejando embobado al pobre Kohaku.

Ya en la ciudad Rin y Kenshi sostenían una batalla con los que eran al parecer dos hermanos, Shadow peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Hiten, un hombre de una larga trenza azabache, era notorio su origen Youkai y el otro que peleaba con Kenshi que era lo mas parecido a un joven monstruo, de cabeza palida alargada y a diferencia de su hermano era calvo, a este se le llamaba Manten. Dicha batalla se efectuaba dando saltos en las colinas y volcanes cercanos a Tokio.

-un simple humano no vencería a los hermanos relámpago-dijo con soberbia el de cabellera azabache

-ya veras como no soy un simple humano-dijo Shadow que con su telequinesis lograba elevar una gran roca intentando golpearlo, pero esta era destruida por Hiten, con un solo relámpago

-vaya que eres débil, me habían dicho que eras mas fuerte niño-dijo este logrando enfurecer a Shadow y esta se le lanzaba para golpearlo, mientras por otro lado Kenshi batallaba con Manten usando sus armas, y lograba esquivar varios rayos que le lanzaba de su boca

-ven pequeño, seras mi cena-

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo el niño y siguieron peleando, Kenshi lograba darle estocadas con su Boo y solo dejándolo inmóvil, mientras que Shadow lograba mantenerse en pie.

-vamos humano, ríndete de una vez-cuando iba a atacar ambos escucharon la voz de Kenshi

-lastima a Shadow y tu hermano se muere-dijo Kenshi amenazando al monstruo con su katana

-no serias capaz-

-¿quieres ver?-dijo el niño con malicia, cuando al tener su atención Shadow lo ataco con su Katana

-primera regla, la pelea es conmigo…-y volvieron a pelear, después de unos ataques, Shadow fue la vencedora amenazándolo cuando el ya estaba en el suelo-dime, ¿de donde salieron ustedes?-el Youkai trago gordo ya mal herido

-d-de el-el pozo-dijo y Shadow abrió los ojos, casi dejándolos desorbitados

-larguense, y no los quiero volver a ver en esta ciudad-no falto decirlo dos veces para que estos huyeran cobardemente, cabe destacar, rumbo al pozo

-Rin, ellos también salieron de un pozo; solo falta que sadako también salga de allí-dijo Kenshi sacándole una sonrisa a Rin

-creo que debemos ir a ver ese pozo y saber que sucede; pero por ahora vamos a ver que tal esta Kagome-el pequeño asintió con la cabeza.

Ya en casa de Kagome, Sango trataba de apaciguar su llanto; se escucho el timbre y Kagome fue a abrir notando al instante que eran Kenshi y Rin.

-Kagome… veníamos a ver como…-no pudo terminar ya que esta se tiro a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Rin la abrazo-tranquila, solo llora-

-ya no quiero llorar, me duele mucho-dijo Kagome entre lagrimas-quedense un rato, por favor-dijo y no dejaba de llorar; los cuatro en la habitación de la azabache solo la escuchaban hablar, llorar-ya no quiero, no quiero amarlo, quiero odiarlo con toda mi alma, pero no puedo; lo odio por amarlo; hagan que pare-dijo Kagome con la almohada en el rostro

-con que eso te dijo-menciono Sango-sabemos que no fueron Rin o Kenshi los culpables, tarde o temprano lo sabra

-quiero saber quien fue el maldito que lo hizo-dijo Rin apretando los dientes-y lo hare pagar

-no… algún dia el karma lo hara pagar-dijo Kagome con su rostro débil-solo quisiera que él no hubiera dicho esas palabras

Rin había dejado a Sango y Kenshi en casa, para que después ella fuera a la suya. Al llegar abrió con sus llaves y se encontró con su hermana y su hermano abrazados, llorando amargamente.

-Daiki, Akira; ¿Qué pasa?-Daiki se levanto y fue a abrazar a su hermana

-Rin… mamá y papá están reportados… como desaparecidos, no los encuentran; por eso debe ser que hace meses no nos envían dinero, Rin… los policías nos dijeron que los extranjeros anuncian que tal vez ellos… estén…-y Rin sintió como las lagrimas lubricaban sus ojos, y comenzaba a llorar también

-por favor, Daiki… dime que no es cierto, ¡no es cierto!-grito y se abrazo mas a su hermana y lloro con mas intensidad.

Mientras en otro lugar, en una gran mansión un hombre observaba varias pantallas en su pared, principalmente una en donde un trio de jóvenes lloraban por sus padres.

-pequeña niña, al parecer Sesshomaru fue algo blando, y ese tal Kohaku quiso ser tu pareja; juguemos ajedrez, solo esperaras a que yo diga "jaque mate"-dijo el hombre entrecerrando los ojos

Por ultimo, un gracias a Guest por comentar, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia :D  
los dejo por hoy, sayonara  
ATTE: CaocHatsune


	9. Capitulo 8: ¿La pareja? ¡Fujoshis!

**CAPITULO 8: ¿LA PAREJA? ¡FUJOSHIS!**

Rin con trabajo se había levantado de la cama, esperaba que lo que su hermana le había dicho fuera solo parte de una horrible pesadilla, que lo que había pasado los últimos meses fuese mentira y se encontrara a sus padres al bajar al comedor sonriéndole y dándole un rico desayuno caliente, y un abrazo antes de ir a la escuela; sabia que eso no se podía y por eso solo bajo y ya vestida con su uniforme, tomo una rebanada de pan con mermelada de fresa, y salio de allí con su maletín rumbo a la escuela esta vez sin esperar a su hermano.

Como siempre el bullicio se hacia presente, pero para ella todo estaba demasiado silencioso y solo podía ver los pasillos mudos con gente corriendo de un lado a otro mientras ella daba pasos sumamente lentos, al entrar noto que ni Erin, Ayumi o Yuka estaban, ni si quiera Sango; deseaba ver a sus amigas sintiéndose aun devastada asi que solo cruzo sus brazos sobre la banca y recargo su rostro en estos.

-¿estas bien?-escucho una voz y levanto el rostro para ver a Hojo-te ves terrible-

-acepto el cumplido-dijo sarcástica

-vamos, es solo una broma… ¿Qué te paso?-

-es complicado, es algo personal-dijo sentándose recta pero con la mirada baja y acomodando un mechon de su cabello tras su oreja

-se que no somos muy amigos pero, ¿quieres hablar?-

-no, gracias-comenzo a meditar unos minutos-creo que mejor me voy, no me siento bien; te veo después Hojo-se despidieron con una señal de la mano y ella salio con su maletín de allí, bajando las escaleras quedo en el primer piso iniciando estas cuando sintió nuevamente esa opresión en su pecho, ese dolor agonizante y sin tener mas fuerza en los brazos y en las manos dejo caer su maletín.

Su mirada se ensombrecio y salio corriendo a todo lo que daba sin mirar atrás; sin darse cuenta a donde iba, sin darse cuenta casi fue atropellada tres veces y cuando le falto el aire se recargo en lo que le parecio un tronco, se recargo y se dejo caer tapando su rostro y desbordando aquellas perlas transparentes que tanto odiaba tratando de no gritar, pero eso era casi imposible.

-Rin-escucho su nombre, creyo que era cierto albino pero para su agrado o desagrado era Kohaku, su novio

-Kohaku…-al verlo sin expresión, sus lagrimas brotaron otra vez y desfigurando su rostro de una forma perceptible a la agonía de su corazón de un brinco se levanto-¡Kohaku!-con los brazos abiertos se colgó de su cuello y comenzó a llorar-me duele, me duele mucho el pecho-

-¿pero que te paso?-

-por favor, solo abrazame-dijo ella y el lo hizo dándole una sonrisa que la reconforto.

-tranquila, todo estará bien-dijo el-llora, esta bien-

Sango se encontraba justo en la entrada de "reliquias Totosai", al entrar observaba todos los objetos curiosos que usaba el anciano para ocultar su tienda de armas cuando vio al anciano aparecer y dio una reverencia como saludo.

-Buenos días anciano Totosai-

-querida Sango, que te trae por aquí; además de venir sola, ¿Dónde están tus amigas?-

-ellas no han podido venir, vine a hacer las compras yo sola por hoy-dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-bueno, ¿Qué necesitas?-ella puso un dedo en su barbilla y comenzó a pensar en lo que requerirían por un rato

-Dame dos revolver, una G17, una bolsa de Hiraikotsus, otra de bombas de humo y apartame una Katana, Rin perdió una-a el anciano se le enchino la piel al recordar la visita de Sesshomaru por causa de esa Katana, guardo en una gran bolsa lo que necesitaba y se lo dio a Sango, ella le entrego dinero-la próxima vez que venga le dare la otra mitad del dinero-dijo y se despidió, soltando un suspiro al salir.

Iba caminando por la banqueta sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió el choque con alguien, y con un quejido ambos se disculparon, y ella al mirar sus ojos se sintió perdida, eran unos ojos entre azul oscuro y lavanda, con una piel algo morena y el cabello negro que se podía ver amarrado en una diminuta coleta.

-lo lamento señorita-dijo el muy galante dando una reverencia-no vi por donde iba-

-esta bien, yo tampoco me fijé; soy Sango-dijo la chica sonriente

-Miroku, te ves muy joven para estar por estos rumbos-dijo el

-este… yo solo vine a dejar a una amiga, ya me iba a casa; gracias por su preocupación-dijo con una radiante sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al hombre de cabello negro

-esta bien, ¿pero podría hacerle una pregunta?-ella asintió con un leve rubor y el tomo sus manos mientras la bolsa reposaba en el hombro de ella-¿le gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?-ella cambio esa antigua mirada a un odio puro, y soltándole una cachetada que casi le voltea la cabeza siguió su camino

-maldito pervertido-dijo ella-¡hmp!-

Rin había sido dejada por Kohaku en la entrada de la escuela, ella le afirmo que estaba bien y que no necesitaba mas ayuda. Limpiandose las lagrimas se encaminaba a su próxima clase que era teatro, en el auditorio al entrar vio a todos corriendo de un lado a otro asi que entro y subio al escenario.

-muy bien, todos listos-decia su profesor Taniguchi-Rin, recuerda la escena que ensayamos la clase pasada-ella asintió-muy bien, ¡Todos! ACCION-

_Micaela: Señor… ¿Quién es usted? (timidez, se acerca al hombre de antifaz)  
Kyle: Mi lady, me disculpo si de este modo he tenido que hacer nuestro encuentro, usted ha de entender que esto no es con ningún propósito banal como usted de seguro ha de pensar (acerca su rostro al de ella haciendo que esta al instante se voltee)  
Micaela: Y-yo, no he tenido ninguna idea parecida, por favor retirese de mi habitación; esto es impropio y… me casare en unos días con el príncipe del reino vecino: Allen  
Kyle: estoy mas que consiente, por eso solo le pido una prueba, un rose de esos labios carmín que destacan en su rostro, pero no mas que sus hermosos ojos aceitunados que parecen dos perlas en una perfecta escultura de mármol pulido (la abraza por la espalda_

En ese preciso momento iba entrando Sesshomaru al auditorio, sin entender por qué se lleno de rabia al ver esa escena, se controló y siguió observando.

_Micaela: mostradme su rostro antes de que pueda hacer cualquier acto de este tipo (se gira sobre sus talones quedando cara a cara con el joven)  
Kyle: eso será después, por ahora me he de conformar con sus petalos de rosa (se acerca a sus labios)  
Micaela: (con las manos en el pecho de el va cerrando los ojos esperando el beso que se aproximaba)_

Sesshomaru no le faltaban ganas de descuartizar a ese chico y no lograba entenderlo, el gran príncipe del oeste ahora maldecido por no poder dejar libres sus poderes estaba teniendo un ataque de celos ¿por una chiquilla? _"Sandaces"_ pensó y solo escucho los aplausos del profesor Taniguchi justo cuando iban a tener el beso.

-esplendido, eso fue maravilloso; el beso aun no, será en el estreno de la obra-dijo el profesor y ambos compañeros se separaron y sonrieron; Rin desvió su mirada a el pasillo del auditorio y vio los obres dorados de su profesor y enemigo fijos en ella, de un brinco bajo del escenario caminando hacia el.

-¿Qué necesita?-dijo tajante y seria para después ver como el ponía frente a sus ojos su maletín-es… mi maletín-

-lo encontré tirado en el pasillo-

-pues… gracias-dijo tomándolo y dándole una sonrisa

-regar tus cosas en la escuela no es buena señal, soy tutor de tu clase; asi que puedes hablar-esa parecía una forma de decir "puedes confiar en mi", ella sonrio y asintió.

-de acuerdo Señor Sesshomaru-dijo ella para dejarle rápidamente plantado un beso en la mejilla e ir de nuevo a atender su clase

Mientras en otro lugar, los jadeos eran presentes, aquel pelinegro recorria con sus largas manos cada centímetro de piel de aquella chica, el hombre parecía de una edad de 30 mientras que la chica debajo de el era de unos 17 años. La chica suspiraba y se aferraba a las sabanas moviendo sus caderas de manera inconsiente, ya se había acostumbrado a la vida que aquel hombre la había dado; siendo solo un elemento mas de su harem. Aun sintiendo sucio el cuerpo al igual que su alma, había dejado todo quedando vacia.

-mueve las caderas-decia el con una voz ronca y ella acatando su orden comenzó a moverse-muevete mas-dijo el de una forma fría y con voz ronca, solo con el cuerpo lleno de lujuria, cuando ambos llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo el con la respiración agitada quedo unos segundos sobre ella aun sin salir de su interior, ella estaba con el corazón agitado y con los ojos viendo al techo como si fuera una muñeca mas de la vitrina de el pelinegro.

De una manera soberbia se levanto sin si quiera cubrirla de nueva cuenta con las sabanas, le dio la espalda lanzándole a la cara una bata.

-Vistete, ya-dijo el tajante cuando la puerta se abria de golpe dejando ver a una mujer de gran belleza, de cabello negro y de un traje formal de color rojo y negro

-agh!, vístete ahora; me repugna el verte después de tus actos sexuales-dijo la mujer dándole la espalda y dando espacio para que la joven saliera de allí

-¿Qué quieres Kagura?-le cuestiono el poniéndose una bata

-lo de siempre hermanito, ¡vengo por mi dinero!; maldita sea, quiero que me des lo que me corresponde-

-paciencia, esto apenas comienza-

-no no no no, deja de jugar con ese tal Shadow y hazte cargo de lo importante; ¿que importa ese chico?-le dijo exasperada

-paciencia, el es demasiado importante para esto-

-te odio maldito; algún dia me las pagaras, saldré de esa maldita escuela donde solo estoy rodeada de chiquillos ineptos y ocupare el lugar que debería corresponderme y no a ti-

-sigue soñando Kagura-dijo mientras ella salía hecha una furia de aquel lugar-sigue soñando-concluyo diciendo para después poner un cigarro en su boca y encenderlo sacando humo por sus fosas nasales

Shadow estaba casi noqueado en el suelo, casi no podía oir y veía solo siluetas, formas borrosas. Tirada en el suelo veía como alguien corria hacia ella y agitando un par de veces la cabeza se reincorporo rápidamente, estaban en la punta de un gran edificio peleando con una mujer de unos largos cabellos rubios y con una mascara blanca que marcaba una gran sonrisa blanca.

-eres demasiado débil para ser de quien todos hablan-dijo la mujer-no mereces morir a manos de mi espada, lo hare con mis manos-dijo comenzando a atacarla mientras Shadow a duras penas lograba esquivarla

-pues no creo que puedas sobrevivir si no las tienes-y de esta manera sacando su Katana le corto las manos a aquella mujer, lo que le sorprendio fue que no sangraba, rápidamente se hicieron muñones y aparecieron sus manos de nueva cuenta-¿Qué?-

-nueva habilidad, ahora sálvate con esto-Shadow pensaba en que hacer cuando estaba a punto de atacar una sombra de colores la atrapo tirándola contra el techo de aquel edificio, Shadow parpadeo un par de veces tratando de entender que había pasado cuando vio a una niña volando y acercándose al lugar de la pelea, un joven con un traje extraño y con antifaz se había llevado a su contrincante. Molesta por haber sido evitada su pelea comenzó a caminar con paso firme hacia el mientras Kenshi trataba de detenerla pues se veía la ira en sus ojos.

-no tienes que agradecer-dijo el con orgullo y sin modestia

-¿agradecerte?, ¡estaba peleando a la perfeccion! ¿QUEIN TE CREES PARA METERTE DONDE NO TE LLAMAN?-le cuestiono con ira

-Shadow, tranquilo-le susurraba Kenshi

-deberias ser mas agradecido-en un descuido la mujer se solto y comenzó a brincar por los edificios rumbo a la avenida principal

-MIRA LO QUE HICISTE-grito Shadow comenzando a brincar sobre los edificios con Kenshi cerca de ella, mientras que aquel extraño chico y la niña se acercaban a ellos volando, literalmente. Al llegar a la avenida la mujer hacia destrozos, parecía que los autos, los pilares y postes fueran de aluminio, pues con una gran facilidad los rompia, botaba y lanzaba hacia ellos cuatro, Shadow y Kenshi sacaron sus armas y la comenzaron a atacar; y Shadow haciendo uso de su telequinesis le lanzo con gran potencia un auto que ella atrapo y lanzo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo es que es tan fuerte?-

-algo debe de darle esas habilidades-penso Rin, ¿Qué se las daría? Y luego presto atención en la mascara-¡ya se!-corrio hacia la mujer dejando a Kenshi confundido y sacando su Katana, de una estocada rompió en dos dejando a la vista el rostro de aquella joven que tenia en parte de el rostro atravesando por su ojo izquierdo una gran cicatriz que llegaba hasta su barbilla, la chica callo de rodillas y manos, con los ojos como platos, en ese momento Shadow volvió a envainar su Katana.

-levantate-dijo Shadow ayudando a la joven a reincorporarse-no se por que lo hiciste, y no me interesa; pero veo que no eres una mala persona asi que vete de aquí-dijo ella dejando sorprendida a la chica, la cual asintió y hecho a correr

-¿PERO QUE MIER…?-el chico le iba a recriminar pero fue interrumpido por Shadow

-escuchame bien, no se quien seas ni a que vengas; pero esta es mi ciudad, y yo protejo este lugar, asi que te puedes ir por donde viniste por que no necesitamos de su ayuda-amos estaban muy cerca y se observaban desafiantes sin notar como Kenshi se ruborizaba levemente y bajaba la mirada al igual que la pequeña que le imitaba con una leve sonrisa

-no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, vámonos Hina-dijo el chico y la niña le sonrio a Dark y se despidió con la mano, Dark hizo lo mismo recibiendo un buen golpe en la nuca por causa de Shadow

-no interactues con el enemigo-le dijo molesta dando la espalda y caminando mientras Dark seguía viendo el camino por donde "Hina" se había ido.

Ambos fueron a aquel gimnasio viejo donde entrenaban, Kenshi golpeaba los sacos de arena mientras Rin practicaba con su Katana dando a un blanco de madera.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-le dijo Kenshi sin dejar de golpear el saco

-dime-dijo Rin demasiado concentrada en su objetivo

-teniendo la habilidad de la telequinesis, ¿Por qué no en lugar de gastarte físicamente la utilizas todo el tiempo?-le pregunto deteniendo el saco

-porque requiere todo mi ki, lo cual me debilita mas que el ataque con la Katana; me pone mas débil y cuando sea el verdadero momento de atacar no podre-

-¿y me podrias enseñar?-Rin sonrio y asintió

-claro, la próxima semana; veras como concentrarte de una forma mas real, y seras mas poderoso-Kenshi estaba feliz al escuchar eso y con una sonrisa de satsifaccion volvió a lo que hacia al igual que Rin

Pasaron semanas y aquel par no dejaba de entrometerse en las peleas de Shadow y Dark, lo cual ponía estresada a Rin; llegaba a la escuela algo cansada de tanto trabajo de el dia anterior y mucha molestia por cada metida que hacían Hina y el recién conocido de Shadow Wataru. Al entrar a su salón sus amigas Ayuma, Erin, Yuka y Sango veian una revista para chicas antes de que llegara su profesora Kagura.

-¿Qué leen chicas?-

-un articulo sobre Shadow-

-¿y por que ahora tanto interés en el?-les pregunto curiosa, ya que a ninguna le interesaba esto, a excepción de Sango

-nada importante Rin-decia Sango tratando de contener la risa haciendo que Rin enarcara una ceja

-mira a todos, aun siendo una revista de estas todos la están leyendo-dijo Erin haciendo que Rin mirara a su alrededor y vio a todos, chicos y chicas reian entretenidos con este articulo, los chicos se reian con sorna mientras que las chicas abrazaban la revista con unas mejillas carmín que la confundían.

-dice: "_Mostrándonos una actitud de villano y héroe según la percepción de cada persona en la ciudad de Tokio nos hemos percatado de la sobresaliente presencia en escena de aquel héroe que se hace llamar "Wataru y su compañera Hina" esto nos da a entender una fuerte relación entre ambos chicos de una forma amorosa como se presenta en las siguientes imágenes-Esta Shadow siendo cargado en el aire por Wataru, siendo salvado de una muerte segura encontrados en una situación comprometedora; Shadow ayuda a Wataru dándole apoyo cuando se encuentra herido, sin embargo caen al suelo quedando Shadow sobre Wataru- estas imágenes han sido tomadas en estas cuatro semanas, que son lo que una chica podría entender como una pareja homosexual, y para desgracia de Shadow, las fujoshis de Tokio lo clasifican como "el uke"-_leyo Ayuma

Rin que se encontraba bebiendo agua de su botella no pudo evitar escupirla, sentía rabia, vergüenza y ganas de matar a todos.

-¡¿Qué?!, COMO PUEDEN PENSAR QUE YO… digo, QUE EL HAGA ALGO ASI-grito Rin

-ve el lado positivo-dijo Sango acercándose a su oído y susurrándole-ahora eres parte de la pareja Yaoi mas famosa de Japon-le dijo y comenzo a reir haciendo que rin sintiera todo su rostro arder

-Hola-se escucho una timida voz y al girar pudieron ver a Kagome, se veía con una sonrisa timida-¿puedo sentarme?-

-pero que pregunta, ¡claro!-dijo Sango haciendo un lugar, su amiga se veía mejor y mas feliz que antes

-es un gusto verte de nuevo-dijo Rin y todas las chicas de ese grupo comenzaron a platicar antes de que llegara la profesora.

Se que es muy poco, pero agradezco mucho los comentarios :D  
me hacen sentir una buena escritora, jajaja  
gracias por leer el nuevo capi,  
Sayonara mis amigos  
ATTE: CaocHatsune


End file.
